Nerds
by Zoccshan
Summary: Hinata si anak sasaran bullying ingin berteman dengan Pein, anak baru di kelasnya yang berkacamata tebal dan pendiam. Tapi bagaimana kalau Pein hanya menyamar? PeinHina. COMPLETED! R&R?
1. Murid Baru

**Summary :**

**Hinata adalah anak pendiam dan tertutup sehingga seringkali menjadi sasaran bullying. Sampai suatu saat datang Pein, anak baru ****berkacamata tebal**** yang pendiam. Karena merasa setipe, Hinata mencoba ****untuk ****berteman dengannya****. Tapi****,****bagaimana kalau****sebenarnya Pein itu adalah ketua suatu geng**** yang ****paling ****ditakuti****n?**

.

.

**Hinata's POV**

"To-Tolong buka pintunya! Aku tidak bisa keluar!" Sambil memohon, kudongakkan wajahku ke jendela atas pintu, menatap fentilasi satu-satunya ada di ruangan sempit ini.

Kenapa aku tidak langsung keluar? Itu sudah pasti karena aku sedang terkunci.

Aku cuma bisa mengetuk papan pintu dan juga memohon, berharap mereka merasa kasihan padaku dan membebaskanku sekarang juga.

Lalu terdengar suara tawa gerombolan perempuan dari luar kamar mandi. "Baiklah... tapi kami mau dengar suara tangisan jelekmu itu dong! Kalau kau nangis, nanti dibukain deh!" Seru salah satunya—yang dapat kukenali dari suaranya adalah Karin.

"Ka-Karin! Kumohon! Sebentar lagi bel masuk!"

Namun nyatanya bukan ejekan lagi yang mereka jadikan jawaban, melainkan seember air dingin yang dijatuhkan oleh mereka lewat fentilasi yang berada tepat di setengah meter di atasnya. Tentu saja dengan waktu singkat seluruh tubuhku—terutama dari bagian kepala dan pundak—basah tersiram air dingin.

"HAHA! Ini hadiah dariku karena kau sudah berani cari perhatian di depan Naruto!" Suara Sakura memperingatiku. Dan akhirnya kudengarkan suara langkah banyak orang yang keluar area toilet.

Setelah tidak ada lagi tanda-tanda kehadiran mereka, aku langsung mendorong pintu, mencoba untuk membuka pintu toilet yang sepertinya mereka ganjal dari luar.

Dengan susah payah aku dorong pintu itu agar terbuka, tapi hasilnya nihil. Malahan kegiatan tadi membuat kedua tanganku memerah karena sakit. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk menunggu _cleaning service_ yang berjadwal membersihkan toilet, sehingga ia bisa membantuku keluar.

Aku menghela nafas berat, lalu menyenderkan punggungku ke tembok yang lembab akibat guyuran tadi.

Yah, setidaknya ada hikmah aku bisa terkunci di sini.

Seragam putihku basah—sangat amat basah. Semuanya menjadi transparan. Dan apabila aku berada di luar, aku pasti akan sangat malu karena dilihat oleh banyak orang, terutama lelaki.

Jadi, ambil hikmahnya saja... Hinata

.

.

.

**NERDS**

**"Nerds" punya zo**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**[Pein ****Rikudou ****x Hinata Hyuuga] **

**Romance, Friendship, Drama**

**AU, OOC,**** Typos****, etc.**

.

.

**FIRST**. Murid baru 

.

.

Aku adalah murid kelas tiga di Konoha High School. Sekolah elit yang bisa dibilang lumayan membebaskan sifat murid-muridnya dalam aturan. Jadi, tidak jarang banyak orang kaya yang memilih sekolah swasta ini menjadi tempatnya untuk menghabisi masa SMA mereka.

Tapi, aku bukanlah salah satu dari mereka. Aku memang tidak miskin, namun aku juga tidak kaya. Bertahan di sini pun karena aku ketergantungan dengan beasiswa.

Karena itu aku juga tidak boleh seperti yang lainnya yang suka menelantarkan aturan. Karena jika aku menjadi seperti mereka, beasiswaku akan dicabut—dan aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi.

Sebenarnya aku senang membuat ayahku bangga karena prestasiku di akademik yang bisa dibilang nyaris sempurna, tapi ternyata aku sendiri yang mengalami kepahitannya. Di sekolah ini, hampir semua murid menyiksaku. Aku tidak tau apa alasannya, tapi tampaknya mereka tidak suka orang kumuh sepertiku ada di sini.

Mungkin pada awalnya mereka hanya menyindir saja—dan itu pun jarang-jarang. Tapi makin hari tingkah mereka semakin menjadi-jadi, membuatku merasa tidak tahan dan ingin sekali pindah sekolah. Tapi, apa daya. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Kira-kira...

Kapan siksaan ini akan berhenti?

.

.

**~zo****: n****e****rds~**

.

.

**Normal POV**

Suara alunan lagu _death metal_ menggema ke seluruh ruangan, dan tak lupa sejejer botol alkohol serta bir banyak yang tumpah-tumpahan di lantai. Semua hal tadi menyebabkan bau menyengat dari minuman keras tadi tercampur dengan wewangian rokok yang tadi pagi sempat dihirupnya di kamar ini.

Itulah kamar Pein Rikudou. Anak dari pasangan Jiraiya dan Tsunade.

Di sela ketentramannya, tiba-tiba saja terdengar derap langkah seseorang yang sepertinya akan menuju kamarnya. Semakin dekat, suara itu pecah menjadi dua bagian—satu, langkah kaki. Dan dua, omelan khas Ibunya. Dan saking kerasnya, suara itu bahkan bisa melebihi kapasitas _max volume_ musik di ruangannya.

**Brakh!**

Pintu kamarnya terbuka oleh bantingan kasar.

Seperti dugaan sebelumnya, dengan muka emosi Tsunade—Ibunya—berdiri di depan kasur tempat ia berbaring.

Dan ia semakin marah saat Pein sama sekali tidak menyahut, padahal sudah ratusan kali ia panggil. "Pein! matikan musiknya! Dari tadi _Okaasan_ memanggilmu!"

Pein tidak menjawab. Menoleh atau membuka kedua matanya yang terpejam saja tidak. Dengan sengaja ia terus sibuk menikmati alunan musik keras itu.

"PEIN! MATIKAN MUSIKNYA! _Okaasan_ mau bicara!"

Kali ini Pein menoleh, membagi tatapan sinisnya kepada Ibunya yang masih ada di kamarnya. Tanpa suara ia mematikan musik itu dengan memukul kencang tombol yang bertulisan _off_.

Setelah ruangan menjadi hening, Tsunade membuka suara. "Pein, apa kamu tau berapa umurmu sekarang?"

"Tidak." Jawabnya malas.

"Kau sudah 20 lebih! Dan baru saja _Okaasan_ mendapat pemberitahuan dari kepala sekolahmu, kalau kamu ini tidak LULUS lagi! Apa kamu belum cukup puas tidak lulus duakali, hah!"

Kalau saja ia membalas kalimat tadi, mungkin bentakan itu akan semakin berdurasi lama. Karena itu ia hanya menguap dan membenamkan wajahnya di bantal. Dia terlalu masa bodo dengan ibunya itu.

"Bayar saja. Apa susahnya?" Gumamnya, mengingat setahun yang lalu Ibunya menolak keras untuk 'membeli' ijazah kelulusan dirinya.

"_OKAASAN_ TIDAK MAU! Kamu harus berusaha sendiri!" Bentaknya. "Dan sekarang Ibu kasih kamu kesempatan untuk mengulang kelas tigamu selama setahun lagi. Kalau di tahun depan masih tidak lulus dari SMA, _Okaasan_ akan memblokir semua kartumu dan kamu akan kupindahkan ke tempat Jiraiya untuk tinggal bersamanya!"

Ancaman tadi serius, bahkan sampai membuat Pein mengernyit dan menolehkan wajah ke arah wanita tersebut.

Jiraiya memang memberikan Pein kebebasan apapun, tapi ia benar-benar tidak suka bersama pria tua yang adalah Ayah kandungnya itu. Tentu saja karena sehabis Jiraiya dan Ibunya bercerai, Ayahnya lebih suka menghabiskan uangnya untuk berjudi dan perempuan—padahal dia masih menjadi pengangguran.

Jadi, wajar saja kalau mereka berpisah.

Dan sudah pasti Pein jauh lebih memilih untuk tinggal bersama Ibunya yang kaya raya, mempunyai banyak cabang usaha, walaupun kelewat tegas dan suka memerintah.

Dengan gerak malas Pein membenarkan posisinya menjadi terduduk, dan menatap kedua mata ibunya. "Katakan sekarang, kau ingin aku jadi seperti apa?"

Sudut bibir Tsunade semakin meninggi mendengar anak tunggalnya itu sudah menurut padanya. Karena, ini adalah kejadian langka yang mungkin hanya dilakukan oleh Pein lima tahun sekali. Jika anaknya sudah mengatakan kalimat seperti tadi, ia pasti akan menuruti setiap perintahnya.

"_Okaasan_ ingin kamu membuang seluruh tindikkan yang ada di wajahmu, keluar dari _home schooling _dan memasuki SMA swasta pilihanku." Kata Tsunade, lalu pandangannya berubah serius. "Juga, kau tidak boleh main dulu dengan Akatsuki—geng aneh yang kau dirikan itu."

"Ada lagi?" Pein menunggu dengan malas.

Perasaan Tsunade semakin senang ketika ia tidak mendapati reaksi bertentangan dari Pein. Biasanya ia paling tidak suka kalau ada yang mencampuri masalahnya, apalagi tentang geng.

"Ya, satu lagi..." Tsunade mengangguk. "Kau masuk ke sekolah itu dengan berpenampilan seperti anak yang tertutup, biar kau tidak terpengaruh untuk bermain-main dan lebih fokus ke pelajaran."

.

.

**~zo****: n****e****rds~**

.

.

**Hinata's POV**

Pagi ini aku duduk di barisan kedua dari belakang. Sebenarnya aku tidak suka duduk di tempat ini, dan lebih suka untuk duduk bangku terdepan—karena lebih mudah untuk menyimak pelajaran. Tapi kalau aku di sana, kelompok Karin akan menghinaku. Katanya tempat paling depan adalah untuk orang yang membayar uang sekolah.

Mau tidak mau aku harus tetap di sini, mengabaikan barisan belakang yang biasanya selalu ribut oleh para siswa-siswa yang hobi menyela omongan guru.

Itulah cobaanku selama belajar.

Tiap hari selalu saja seperti sekarang. Namun semenjak Kakashi-_sensei_ masuk ke dalam kelas—tanda bahwa pelajaran akan dimulai, ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Tentu saja karena orang yang juga menyusul masuk ke dalam kelas. Orang yang belum pernah aku lihat di sekolah ini.

Terdengar bisikan pelan dari siswa-siswi yang sudah duduk rapih di dalam kelas. Kebanyakan dari mereka sudah menduga kalau pria berambut oranye jabrik itu adalah murid baru.

"Pagi, semuanya..." Sapa Kakashi-_sensei_ terlebih dulu. "Hari ini kita mendapatkan murid baru di kelas."

Kutatap dari jauh seorang cowok yang kini berdiri di depan papan tulis. Rambut jabriknya yang mencolok membuat semua orang—termasuk aku—mendahulukan untuk melihat warna rambutnya. Setelah itu, barulah turun ke wajahnya.

Emm, sepertinya aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. Bukan karena jarakku dengannya yang kejauhan, namun karena ada sebuah kacamata tebal nan besar yang dipakai olehnya.

Sebenarnya normal-normal saja kalau ada orang yang memakai kacamata tebal. Tapi berkat kacamata itu, matanya sama sekali tidak kelihatan.

Apa penyakit matanya sudah sangat parah?

"Silahkan memperkenalkan diri..."

Dengan perlahan ia mengangguk kecil dan mengeluarkan suaranya. "Namaku Pein Rikudou dan aku pindah ke sini untuk belajar." Jelasnya. Padahal apa yang ia ucapkan terdengar sangat berlawanan dengan nada yang ia pakai. Kalimatnya tampak seperti orang yang niat belajar, tapi nadanya terdengar... malas dan seakan-akan tidak peduli.

"Apa ada yang mau bertanya padanya?"

Cepat-cepat Ino mengacungkan jari telunjuknya. "Pein, coba lepas kacamatamu!" Seruan Ino disertai oleh dukungan Tenten dan Sakura yang heboh sendiri. Mereka pasti penasaran sama wajah dari murid baru itu.

"Aku akan pusing kalau melepasnya." Dia hanya membalas seperlunya sambil membenarkan posisi kacamatanya. "Dan lebih baik jangan berharap banyak." Ucapnya datar tanpa ekspresi—itu terlihat dari gerakan bibirnya yang selalu kembali menjadi garis lurus.

Setelah menjawab kira-kira lima pertanyaan dari murid yang bertanya, Pein akhirnya diperbolehkan duduk. Berhubung hanya ada dua bangku kosong—satu di depan dan satu di sekitarku—ia berjalan ke bangku di belakangku dan duduk dengan tenang di sana. Setelahnya barulah Kakashi memulai pelajaran kembali.

Aku yang ada di depannya menyempatkan diri untuk melihat Pein yang duduk di belakangku dengan cara menoleh singkat ke arahnya. Dan mungkin saja aku lagi sedang menghayal, karena tiba-tiba saja aku merasa seperti sedang ditatap olehnya dari balik kacamata itu.

Dengan segera aku langsung meluruskan pandanganku ke depan.

Entahlah, aku jadi takut sendiri karena hal sepele ini. Takut karena saat melihatnya aku merasakan sebuah firasat—meski aku tidak mengetahui firasat apa tadi.

Mungkin baik, atau... sebaliknya? Aku tidak tau.

.

.

**T****O BE CONTINUE****D**

.

.

**Author****'s**** Note****:**

**Akhirnya ada fict tentang Pein yang kupublish juga! ****\:D/**** S****ebenernya udah nyiapin dua fict berpairing Pein lainnya, tapi ini yang kucoba update duluan. Dan k****enapa Hinata pair****ing****nya bareng Pein? kar****e****na Pein itu ****suami****ku****! Agak ngga rela****sih, tapi gpp deh, untuk istriku (Hinata) apapun boleh #plak**

**-edited : 26/02/12-**

.

.

**Next ****C****hap**** :**

"Kau ini mau sekedar bertanya atau menggangguku?"

"Jangan nangis."

"Aku tidak peduli dengan pandangan orang lain."

"Apa aku boleh menjadi temanmu?"

.

.

**Review kalian adalah semangatku :'D**

**Mind to Review?**

.

.

**THANKYOU**


	2. Teman Baru

**Previous Chap :**

Aku yang ada di depannya menyempatkan diri untuk melihat Pein yang duduk di belakangku dengan cara menoleh singkat ke arahnya. Dan, mungkin saja aku lagi sedang menghayal karena tiba-tiba aku merasa seperti sedang ditatap olehnya dari balik kacamata itu.

Dengan segera aku langsung meluruskan pandanganku ke depan.

Entahlah, aku jadi takut sendiri karena hal sepele itu. Takut karena saat melihatnya aku merasakan sebuah firasat—meski aku tidak mengetahui firasat apa itu.

Mungkin baik, atau... sebaliknya? Aku tidak tau.

.

.

**Normal POV**

Saat bel tanda istirahat berbunyi, setengah murid kelas langsung meninggalkan kelas. Tentu saja untuk ke kantin, sedangkan Hinata tetap duduk di bangkunya sambil membaca kamus bahasa inggris. Jelas Hinata lebih memilih untuk tidak makan makan ke kantin, daripada ia menjadi bahan olokan serta kejahilan Karin dan yang lainnya di sana.

Karena lumayan bosan, Hinata menutup buku dan menoleh ke samping. Dilihatnya suasana kelas yang sepi, karena hanya menyisakan lima orang yang ada di dalamnya. Dan lima orang itu termasuk Pein.

Berhubung Pein ada di belakangnya, perlahan pun Hinata menoleh ke belakang, dan menatapnya.

Melihat Pein, Hinata sempat terkejut. Masalahnya, Pein juga sedang membaca buku pelajaran. Bayangkan saja, Hinata belum pernah sama sekali menemukan ada orang lain—selain dirinya—yang menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya untuk belajar.

Padahal untuk sekedar info : Pein tidak belajar. Dia hanya terlihat menatap bukunya yang terbuka sambil tertidur. Hanya saja matanya yang terpejam itu tidak kelihatan sama sekali karena ketutupan kacamata tebalnya.

'_Karena aku dan dia mempunyai sedikit kemiripan, mungkin aku harus mencoba untuk menyapanya.' _Pikirnya, berusaha agar terlihat yakin.

"Pa-Pagi, Pein-_san_..." Sapanya, gugup.

Sadar dirinya dipanggil, ia membuka mata. Dari balik kacamata, ia melihat mata Hinata sebentar, lalu kembali menutup matanya. "Ya, pagi."

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Belajar." Bohongnya singkat.

Lalu tak ada lagi yang berbicara.

Nyatanya memang susah untuk mengajak orang lain berbicara. Apalagi Hinata yang tidak bisa bersosialisasi ini mengajak berbicara orang yang tampaknya tidak mau diajak bersosialisasi juga. Jadilah mereka yang seperti ini.

"Ehn..." Hinata jadi bingung mau bertanya apa.

Lalu saat ia sudah memikirkan basa-basi yang tepat, orang di depannya langsung mendahuluinya. "Kau ini mau sekedar bertanya atau menggangguku?"

"Umm, be-bertanya..."

"Aku sedang membaca, dan kau menggangguku." Usik Pein dengan nada datar.

"Ba-Baiklah..." Bersama gerak takut-takut Hinata mengangguk, dan langsung memutar kembali tubuhnya agar kembali ke depan.

Berkat Pein, sekarang Hinata menganggap dirinya sebagai penggangu.

.

.

.

**NERDS**

**"Nerds" punya zo**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**[Pein**** Rikudou**** x Hinata Hyuuga] **

**Romance, Friendship, Drama**

**AU, OOC,**** Typos, ****etc.**

**.**

**.**

**SECOND. **Teman Baru

**.**

**.**

**Hinata's POV**

Mengingat kalimatnya yang terakhir yang Pein lontarkan tadi membuatku takut untuk mengajaknya berbicara lagi. Sebetulnya aku sudah senang dengan adanya murid baru yang mungkin bisa kuajak berteman—yah, sebelum Karin dan teman-teman mempengaruhi juga memaksanya agar menjauh dariku.

Tapi, ternyata dia sudah menganggapku sebagai seorang peganggu—dan aku yakin dia belum pengaruhi oleh siapa pun. Sepertinya aku memang tidak pandai untuk berteman di sekolah ini. Padahal, sewaktu SMP aku mempunyai banyak teman yang sangat menyayangiku dan sangat kusayangi. Tapi, kenapa pada saat SMA aku malah menjadi seperti ini?

"Hyuuga..."

Terdengar suara Kakashi-sensei dari meja terdepan. "Bisa kau membantuku untuk menyerahkan kertas-kertas ini?" Pintanya sambil menunjuk tumpukkan kertas yang lumayan tebal.

Aku langsung membalas pandangan ramah si guru berambut perak itu, sepertinya ia sedang membereskan dokumen-dokumen yang ada dilacinya. Aku memutuskan untuk membantunya—karena juga tidak mungkin aku mengatakan tidak untuk orang yang meminta pertolongan padaku.

"Ya, _sensei_. Tunggu sebentar..." Sahutku sambil berjalan ke arahnya.

Kalau ditanya, aku pasti senang sekali jika ada yang memanggil namaku. Karena, kadang aku sering dilupakan. Tidak punya teman, pendiam, dan tidak mencolok. Untuk apa aku dipanggil?

Paling tidak aku hanya lumayan dikenal oleh para guru yang menganggapku murid beasiswa yang patuh bila disuruh ini-itu.

"Antarkan ini ke ruangan administrasi, ya? Bilang saja kalau kertas ini sudah tidak dibutuhkan lagi."

"Baik." Aku mencoba mengambil tumpukkan kertas itu, tapi ternyata tumpukan yang tersusun lebih dari seribu kertas itu tidak sanggup kuangkat sendirian. "_Sensei_... ini berat."

Kakashi seperti berpikir sebentar, lalu ia mengangkat wajahnya untuk mencari lagi siapa murid di kelas yang mungkin mau membantunya.

"Rikudou. Apa kau bisa membantu kami...?"

Tentu saja ia menunjuk Pein, secara ia adalah anak baru yang—mungkin—masih tidak bisa menolak permintaan guru.

Pein hanya menyahut dengan menoleh ke arah mereka.

"Bisa bantu _Hyuuga_?"

.

.

**~zo : nerds~**

.

.

Keheningan yang menemani kami sepanjang perjalanan ke administrasi ini memang sudah menjadi tebakkanku. Sebenarnya aku ingin mencoba untuk membuka topik pembicaraan, tapi aku takut dikatakan lagi sebagai seorang pengganggu. Jadi, kuputuskan agar diam saja.

Lalu, tiba-tiba saja dari ujung lantai dua aku merasakan ada suara-suara yang mirip dengan tawa Karin dan temannya. Seketika, aku menjadi takut sendiri. Kuhentikan langkahku di tengah jalan. Tapi Pein tidak, ia terus berjalan. Bahkan ia sama sekali tidak menanyakan kenapa aku diam mendadak seperti ini.

Saat kulihat Karin yang sepertinya sadar dengan keberadaanku, ia mulai membagi bisikannya ke teman-teman mereka. Aku yakin mereka sedang merencanakan sesuatu, dan aku sendiri hanya bisa menunduk dan menunggu mereka lewat.

Setelah selesai berbisik, mereka semua langsung berjalan ke arahku dengan senyuman mengejek. Saat mereka hampir melewatiku, seperti apa yang sudah kupikirkan, salah satu dari mereka sengaja menabrak bahuku dengan sekuat tenaga.

Aku berusaha keras agar kertas-kertas ini tidak jatuh dari dekapan tanganku, tapi nyatanya Karin lebih keras menyerang tanganku dengan sikutnya dan membuat misinya berhasil.

Sekarang, di hadapanku ini tersebarlah kertas-kertas yang seharusnya kusampaikan ke ruangan administrasi. Ratusan kertas itu berhamburan di sebelah kakiku, dan tidak sedikit juga yang terbang-terbangan ke mana-mana akibat bantuan angin. Dengan tawa yang semakin kencang, mereka pun meninggalkanku sendirian.

Sambil menunduk, kupegang tanganku yang memerah. Rasanya sakit.

Aku lelah dan capek dengan semua ini.

Untuk apa aku sekolah kalau hanya untuk mereka siksa? Memang, kalau aku lulus dari sekolah ternama ini aku akan mendapatkan pekerjaan dengan penghasilan yang bagus. Tapi kalau sebelum masuk aku tau akan diperlakukan seperti ini, aku lebih memilih sekolah di SMA biasa dan mendapatkan penghasilan biasa.

Aku berjongkok, berniat untuk bisa menata kembali ketas-kertas tersebut. Tapi, aku malah termenung melihat kertas yang tersebar itu.

Kuhela nafasku kuat-kuat, mencoba bersabar.

Aku benar-benar menyesal bersekolah di sini.

Sebenarnya menyesal itu tidak baik karena aku hanya bisa mengalami masa SMA sekali dalam seumur hidupku, tapi rasa menyesal dan sesak ini terlalu mengumpul di hatiku, juga membuat genangan air di pelupuk mata.

Aku berusaha kembali tegar dengan menghela nafas panjang untuk yang keduakalinya, tapi air mataku tetap mengalir pelan tanpa kuminta. Cepat-cepat kupejamkan mata dan menghapusnya menggunakan kedua punggung tanganku.

Saat mataku sudah terasa ringan, aku membuka kembali kelopak mata. Tapi aku malah dikagetkan oleh sesuatu yang juga sudah berjongkok di hadapanku.

Pein.

Tanpa berbicara, ia membantuku mengumpulkan kembali kertas-kertas yang tersebar di lantai. Sebelumnya aku tidak pernah menerima bantuan seperti ini di SMA, jadi sudah pasti aku dibuat tertegun olehnya.

"Jangan nangis." Ingatnya sambil memberikan tumpukan kertas yang sudah tersusun rapih ke tanganku. Nadanya datar, tapi terdengar lembut.

Perlahan, mata kami bertatapan. Mungkin itu karena Pein sadar akan pandanganku yang terus menatap wajahnya, tapi aku yakin dia tidak terlalu peduli.

Sesudah mencerna kalimatnya selama beberapa detik, aku tersenyum dan sontak saja wajahku memerah. "Te-Terimakasih, Pein-_san_."

Ia bergumam, lalu kembali berdiri. "Jangan salah sangka, aku kembali ke sini karena aku tidak tau jalan." Jelasnya—entah itu adalah kebohongan atau tidak—sambil kembali berjalan mendahuluiku.

Aku juga langsung berdiri dan sedikit berlari agar bisa jalan sejajar dengannya. "Ya, tentu saja..." Kataku, masih dengan senyuman.

.

.

**~zo : nerds~**

.

.

**Normal POV**

Sejak Pein membantu cewek yang kini berada di sampingnya, ia merasa Hinata menjadi semakin mendekatinya. Tentu saja mendekatinya untuk berteman. Tapi, tetap saja Pein sedikit tidak suka dengan hal itu. Masalahnya, sesudah mengantarkan kertas ke administrasi, gadis berponi rata itu terus-terusan mengikutinya tanpa henti.

Memang, bagi Pein perempuan itu aneh. Kalau diberikan sedikit kebaikan, pastinya mereka akan semakin menjadi-jadi. Agak menyesal juga Pein telah membantunya.

"Pein-_san_?" Panggil Hinata dengan menatap wajah berkacamata itu. Tanpa menunggu Pein menjawab, ia sudah melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Apa kau bisa melihat jelas dari balik kacamata itu?"

"Kalau tidak bisa melihat, untuk apa aku memakai kacamata?" Balasnya dengan nada datar.

Lalu ia tertawa kecil. Pein sendiri tidak tau di mana letak lucunya. Tapi ketika ia melihat Hinata yang semakin sering tersenyum, membuatnya tersadar dengan kelembutan yang dipancarkan oleh gadis tersebut.

Pein segera mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah lain.

Untuk apa ia menilai senyuman pasaran itu?

"Tapi aku yang melihatmu tidak bisa melihat matamu dari sini."

"Aku tidak peduli dengan pandangan orang lain."

Ya, Pein sudah tau apabila ia memakai kacamata tersebut, pasti setengah wajahnya akan tertutupi. Lagian, sebenarnya lensa ini tidak _min_, _plus_, atau pun _silinder—_berhubung ia tidak mempunyai penyakit mata.

Jujur saja, Pein malas memakainya. Tapi Tsunade sengaja memberikan ini untuk memberikan kesan '_nerd'_ kepadanya. Merepotkan tapi Pein harus menjalaninya.

"Pein-_san_?" ia kembali mendengar suara Hinata yang memanggilnya.

"Apa?"

"Apa aku boleh menjadi temanmu?" Pintanya dengan serius dan terus terang. Pein menatapnya yang tengah menunduk. Gadis itu tampak seperti bukan sedang bertanya, melainkan memohon.

Ia menjadi sedikit simpati.

"...Kenapa?" Tanya Pein nadanya sedikit... bingung.

"Karena aku senang bersamamu. Lagipula di sini aku juga tidak mempunyai teman." Hinata menjelaskan. Kedua tangannya saling bertautan, berharap cemas Pein akan menerimanya.

"Bukan itu, yang aku tanya kenapa kau harus bertanya padaku?"

Niatnya Pein ingin melanjutkan kalimatnya, tapi sepertinya Hinata sudah salah pengertian dan langsung mengangguk dan tersenyum senang.

"Ah, terimakasih. Kupikir kamu tidak mau..." Kedua mata bulatnya bersinar. Sudah jelas sekali kalau ia sangat bahagia.

Perasaan jengkel langsung merasuki Pein. Sebenarnya ia ingin mengatakan '_Kenapa kau harus bertanya kepadaku? Kenapa tidak tanya keorang lain aja?'_

Tapi ia tau Hinata salah arti dan mengartikannya menjadi, '_Kenapa kau harus bertanya kepadaku? Bukannya kita semua adalah teman?' _

Namun, akhirnya Pein membuang perasaan kesalnya dengan menghela nafas panjang-panjang.

"Ya, terserah kau saja."

"Terimakasih banyak Pein-_san_!" Serunya bahagia sambil membungkuk sopan di depan Pein.

"Panggil aku Pein." Ralatnya, tidak suka dipanggil 'Pein-_san'_.

"Bukannya Pein-_kun_ lebih baik?"

"Cukup dengan Pein."

"Baiklah..." Hinata menyerah. Wajahnya tetap dihiasi oleh senyuman.

Dia telah mempunyai teman baru!

.

.

**T****O BE CONTINUED**

.

.

**Author****'s**** Note****:**

**WAH! aku senang ****bangeet****! Ternyata review-nya lebih dari limaa! Aku senang! Aku senang! #heboh. Ohya, d****ikit-dikit ****gini ****mereka berdua udah lumayan kubanyakin dialognya nih ****(readers : ****dibanyakin apaan****!)****. Setelah ini aku juga udah nyiapin ****konflik u****ntuk mereka ****supaya romance-nya muncul. Jadi tunggu chap ke****tiga publish****,**** yaaa!**

**-edited : 28/02/12-**

.

.

**Thank****you**** for ****R****ead**** & Review****!**

**Special ****Thanks to**** :**

**Akira Tsukiyomi, Yuuaja, Deidei Rinnepero13, Ind, Lollytha-chan, Shaniechan, Shin-chan Yagami Wakwaw, pindanglicious, Dhen Hyuga Kuchiki, Aiwha Katsushika, sampaijumpa, Ezzziiiw, Zie'rain-drizZle, Vytachi W. F.**

.

.

**Pojok ****B****ales ****R****eview :**

**Chap 1 terlalu pendek. **Karena yang ini kayaknya masih pendek, mungkin akan kupanjangin di chap tiga.** Tadi ada tanda baca yang ketinggalan. **Semoga chap besok misstypo udah sedikit menghilang.** Deidara mana? **Ada kok, tapi dia ngga terlalu berperan banyak :)** Fict-mu yang lain jangan lupa ya. **Ehehe, akan kuusahakan.** Ini Nagato atau Yahiko? **Boleh dibayangin si Pein Akatsuki atau ngga Yahiko. Asal bukan Nagato, kan dia rambutnya merah :D **Mari lestarikan crack pairing buat Hinata. **Dengan senang hati~

.

.

**Next Chap :**

"Kudengar ada lavender di taman kota. Ayo kita ke sana..."

'Cewek aneh...'

'Cantik, tapi sering bersedih.'

"Ayo, semua... kita samperin Hinata kita yang satu itu. Mumpung ia sedang sendirian."

.

.

**Review kalian adalah semangatku :'D**

**Mind to Review?**

.

.

**THANKYOU**


	3. Bunga Lavender

**Previous Chap :**

"Ya, terserah kau saja."

"Terimakasih banyak Pein-_san_!" Serunya bahagia sambil membungkuk sopan di depan Pein.

"Panggil aku Pein." Ralatnya, tidak suka dipanggil 'Pein-_san'_.

"Bukannya Pein-_kun_ lebih baik?"

"Cukup dengan Pein."

"Baiklah..." Hinata menyerah. Wajahnya tetap dihiasi oleh senyuman.

Dia telah mempunyai teman baru!

.

.

**Normal POV**

Karena Pein sudah mengizinkan Hinata untuk menjadi temannya, bukan salah gadis Hyuuga itu kalau setiap hari Hinata memanggil dirinya untuk mengobrol. Atau bisa dibilang, dalam sehari minimal ada 10 panggilan untuknya. Dimulai dari hal penting, sampai ke hal yang paling tidak penting.

Dan sepertinya semua itu membuat Pein menyesal dengan apa yang ia katakan dulu kepada Hinata. Tapi nasi sudah terlanjur jadi bubur. Jadi, jalani saja.

"Pein, apa kamu tidak kedinginan dengan pakaian seperti itu? Musim dingin sudah datang dari kemarin..." Hinata cuma bisa bingung sendiri melihat Pein yang hanya mengenakan seragam biasa—kemeja + jas sekolah yang dibuat khusus untuk musin dingin. Padahal, Hinata saja sampai dobel tiga.

"Aku bukan orang lemah sepertimu."

Selama hampir dua bulan ini, ia memang sudah ratusan kali diejek oleh Pein. Tapi Hinata membalasnya dengan tersenyum. Malah ia sangat bersyukur Pein mau ia ajak berbicara dan meresponnya—mengingat pada awalnya Pein sama sekali tidak mau membuka mulut untuk berbicara pada Hinata.

Lagipula, ia lebih memilih untuk mendengar ribuan komentar Pein untuk dirinya, dibandingkan mendengar satu ejekan dari Karin dan teman-temannya.

Lalu, Hinata perlahan-lahan ia menyentuh punggung tangan Pein menggunakan jari telunjuknya. Hanya sekedar memeriksa suhu. "Tapi tanganmu dingin."

"Jangan biasakan berbasa-basi padaku. Aku bosan mendengarnya." Pandangannya malas langsung ia lemparkan ke cewek yang telah menggangunya itu—tentu saja karena Pein yakin, apabila Hinata menjadi lebih sering bertanya, pasti ada maksud tersebunyi di baliknya. "Dan aku yakin kau ingin meminta sesuatu."

Senyuman Hinata kian melebar, pipinya sedikit merona akibat rasa senang ketika ia mengetahui Pein sudah hafal perilakunya. "Kudengar ada lavender di taman kota. Ayo kita ke sana..."

.

.

.

**NERDS**

"**Nerds" punya zo **

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**[Pein Rikudou x Hinata Hyuuga]**

**Romance, Friendship, Drama**

**AU, OOC, Typos, etc. **

.

.

**THIRD. **Bunga Lavender

.

.

Sepulang sekolah, Hinata berjalan di samping kanan Pein—yang sudah bersedia untuk menemaninya ke taman kota. Bisa ditanyakan kenapa Hinata berani mengajak Pein tanpa merasa tidak enak hati? Jawabannya bukan karena sekarang Pein adalah temannya, melainkan karena Pein adalah orang yang jujur a.k.a tidak mengenal perasaan orang. Kalau Pein tidak suka, ya pastinya dengan tanpa dosa ia akan mengatakannnya ke Hinata.

"Ini taman kota?" Sesampainya di tempat tujuan, Pein mendengus. Ia memang belum pernah ke sini, namun tetap saja ia harus bertanya karena apa yang dilihatnya sekarang hanyalah tumpukan salju.

"Hmm, mungkin karena kemarin ada badai, semua permukaan taman ini jadi ditindihi oleh salju..." Hinata tetap bersih keras, padahal matanya juga hanya melihat hamparan es ini.

Sambil menghela nafas kecewa, Hinata mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar. Semuanya benar-benar ketutupan salju. Bahkan batang pepohonan saja sudah hampir ketutupan semua. Lalu, bersama tekad yang kuat ia membenarkan syal yang ia pakai dan menghampiri gundukkan persegi panjang. "Mungkin ini bangku tamannya."

Saat melihat Hinata yang berusaha membersihkan tumpukkan salju yang ada di situ, ponsel Pein bergetar. Ia melihat siapa yang menelfonnya dan mengangkatnya. "Hn? Kenapa, Itachi?"

'Cepat ke sini, kita semua akan membicarakan hal penting...' Kata seseorang yang bernama Itachi.

Pein langsung melirik gadis kecil yang berada beberapa meter di depannya, lalu ia kembali besuara setelah yakin Hinata tidak akan mendengar. "Ya, nanti akan kuhubungi lagi." Katanya, setelah itu ia menutup sambungan.

"Itu semak-semak, bukan bangku. Lagian kita kesini untuk melihat bunga lavender, bukan sebuah bangku, kan?" Ingatnya, masih tanpa ekspresi.

Hinata memberhentikan kegiatannya lalu menatap Pein dengan pandangan sedih. "Ehn, benar juga. Tapi..."

"Sekarang, kita cari lavendernya. Kalau saljunya sudah sedikit mencair, baru kita ke sini lagi." Lalu ia melihat Pein yang berjongkok di tengah taman kota, saat menemukan tumpukan salju yang di bawahnya terdapat tanaman lavender.

"Sini, aku menemukannya."

"I-Iya!"

Hinata kembali semangat. Ia menghampiri Pein yang sedang menggali salju tebal yang ada di depannya. Tapi, ketika Hinata melihat tangan Pein yang sedikit merah itu—karena mengais salju dengan tangan telanjang—langsung menghentikannya. "Pein, tanganmu pasti sakit kalau kamu tidak memakai sarung tangan saat menggali..." Hinata mengingatkan dengan muka khawatir.

"Sudah kubilang, aku bukan orang lemah sepertimu." Pein menarik tangannya agar bisa lepas dari genggaman Hinata, tapi gadis berponi rata itu tetap menahannya.

"Kamu memang masih kuat, tapi kasihan tanganmu. Belajarlah menyayangi tubuhmu, Pein..." tegurnya sambil memberikan sebuah sarung tangan putih polos yang ia pakai di tangan kiri dan memakaikannya ke tangan kanan Pein.

"Ayo gali bersama!" Seru Hinata sambil menggali salju yang sudah digali Pein, memecahkan lamunan Pein yang sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Ya." Sahut Pein yang kembali menggali.

'Cewek aneh...' Batinnya. Tanpa disadarinya, ia sedikit tersenyum.

Lalu perlahan galian mereka membuahkan hasil, ada lavender-lavender kecil di sana. "Indah sekalii!" Hinata terkagum-kagum melihat warnanya. Ia tersenyum lebar, namun senyuman itu lama-kelamaan menghilang.

"Kenapa?"

"Lavendernya banyak yang layu, ya? Apa karena tertimbun salju?"

Pein langsung berdiri dan membersihkan salju yang ada di celana abunya. "Ya, lavender itu bunga yang cantik, tapi cepat layu." Lalu melihat mata indigo Hinata terlihat persis seperti lavender yang ada di depannya. "Sama sepertimu."

'Cantik, tapi sering bersedih.' Ia melanjutkan dalam hati.

"Berarti aku cantik dan cepat layu?" Hinata menatap Pein dengan pandangan heran. Tidak mengerti apa maksud di balik kalimat yang terakhir. "Aku tidak mengerti."

Pein hanya menghela nafas dan memandang langit biru cerah yang berada di atasnya. Tak lama kemudian, ponselnya kembali berdering. Tanpa mengangkatnya dulu, ia sudah tau siapa penelfonnya.

"Ada apa, Pein?" Hinata bertanya sebelum Pein menjawab panggilan itu.

"Keluargaku ada masalah di rumah, sepertinya aku pulang duluan." Kata Pein, berbohong. Sebenarnya berpamitan bukanlah kebiasaan Pein, tapi entah kenapa kalau bersama cewek itu ia menjadi sedikit 'tidak enakkan' kalau langsung berbuat sesukanya.

"Ya, kalau begitu... terimakasih sudah mau menemaniku." Angguk Hinata yang masih ingin melihat lavender. Setelah itu dengan sedikit berlari Pein menjauhi taman dan mengangkat telfon dari Deidara.

"Kalian di mana? Aku akan segera ke sana."

.

.

**~zo : nerds~**

**.**

**.**

"Ugh, siaal... Hari ini dingiin!" Karin mengeluh sambil memeluk _sweater_ merahnya.

"Salah sendiri dingin-dingin kayak gini mau makan di _cafe_ _outdoor_!" Seru Ino yang hidungnya jua dibuat kemerahan akibat kedinginan.

"Ck, katanya mau liatin cowok ganteng?" Merasa tidak terima karena disalahkan, Karin menyikut perut Ino yang rata. Bukannya diam, Ino malah membalas karena tidak terima. Dan dengan cepat meja yang sedang diduduki Karin, Tenten, Ino, dan Sakura menjadi ribut seketika.

Sakura _sweatdrop_ sendiri dan memutuskan utnuk membiarkan mereka berantem sebentar. Paling kalau ada orang ganteng yang lewat mereka akan diam kembali. Namun, tiba-tiba saja pandangannya berhenti ketika melihat sesuatu dari kejauhan. "Karin, Ino, Tenten! Lihat ke arah kiri!" Seru Sakura, membuat ketiga temannya langsung menengok ke arah yang ditunjukan oleh Sakura.

"Eh, bukannya itu...?" Tenten—yang sudah melihatnya—terheran. "Dia si anak baru itu? Apa dia baru saja keluar dari taman kota?" Tanyanya sambil memicingkan mata ke arah taman kota yang sedikit kelihatan jelas dari _cafe_ ini. "Ah, di sana juga ada Hinata!"

Segeralah Karin melepaskan kedua tangannya di rambut Ino—karena habis jambak-jambakan—dan membenarkan kacamata kotaknya agar semakin bisa melihat jelas. Sebenarnya ia sedikit kaget ada yang mau jadi teman dari Hinata, tapi mungkin hal itu terjadi karena ia lupa mengancam Pein untuk tidak berteman dengan Hinata.

Ya, memang Karin dan teman-temannyalah yang membuat Hinata selalu sendirian di sekolah.

"Ah, biarkan saja! Pasangan _Nerd_ ini!" Ejek Ino sambil menyeruput _cappuccino_-nya. Namun, karena ketidaksengajaan, ia malah melirik ke lain sisi dan melihat Pein yang sedang berbicara dengan ponselnya. Tidak hanya itu, ia juga lagi berjalan mendekati sebuah persimpangan berjalan buntu.

Mata Ino yang tidak bisa lepas dari Pein langsung diikuti oleh yang lainnya, mereka semua melihat Pein yang tiba-tiba saja disamperi oleh dua pria yang terkenal sebagai anak geng di dekat sana. Mereka sempat mengira Pein bakal dipalaki, atau paling tidak digangguin—berhubung anak geng adalah orang-orang berkuasa yang gemar mengganggu orang.

Tapi, nyatanya Pein malah terlihat baik-baik saja. Bahkan, ia mengobrol dengan keduanya. Lalu, tanpa keributan mereka pun pergi dan menghilang dari pandangan.

"Hei, kenapa si anak baru itu bisa kenal sama anak geng di sana?" Seru Sakura, kaget.

"Hmm, kelihatannya sih agak tidak mungkin. Tapi namanya juga laki-laki, mereka gampang bergaul." Jawab Karin sambil mengakat bahunya, tapi kemudian ia mengingat sesuatu. "Tunggu deh, jangan bilang anak baru itu sudah berteman dengan Hinata juga! Bisa gawat kalau Hinata bakal diperkenalkan olehnya ke anak geng itu!"

Kini, beberapa pasang mata fokus menatap Karin.

"Ayo, semua... kita samperin Hinata kita yang satu itu. Mumpung ia sedang sendirian."

.

.

**~zo : nerds~**

.

.

**Hinata's POV**

Aku menatap bunga lavender yang setengah batangnya masih tertimbun salju. Walaupun sudah bermenit-menit memandangi bunga dengan warna favoritku itu, aku merasa tidak bosan sama sekali. Apalagi saat Pein mengatakan 'sama sepertimu.'

Jujur saja, aku tidak mengerti maksud yang dikatakan Pein, tapi aku langsung merasa hatiku menjadi hangat.

Sambil mengulas sebuah senyuman, kusentuh bunga itu dengan jemariku. "Sebenarnya apa kemiripanku dengan bunga lavender? Aku hanya orang payah, sangat berbeda dengan bunga mengagumkan ini..." Gumamku lirih.

"Ya, kau memang payah! Dan sebagai hukumannya kau harus disiksa!"

Suara yang terdengar jelas dari belakangku itu pun membuatku kaget. Baru saja aku akan berdiri dan berbalik, tiba-tiba saja kedua lenganku sudah ditarik sehingga membuat terjatuh dan terseret mengikutin arus tarikannya.

Sempat kuliat dari ekor mataku, itu adalah Karin, Sakura, Ino dan Tenten.

"Ka-Kalian? Le-Lepaskan aku! Sakit...!" Aku pun meronta. Tapi dengan tenaga lemah ini, aku sama sekali tidak bisa melawan mereka.

Aku hanya bisa pasrah.

.

.

**~zo : nerds~**

.

.

**Normal POV**

"Wah, di mana _Leader_-_sama_ menemukan ini?" Tanya Tobi—teman se-Akatsukinya—sambil mencoba kacamata Pein yang menurutnya sangat unik. "Ini keren sekaliii!"

"Jangan sampai kau memecahkan itu, Tobi. Perlakukan barang mahal dengan lembut." Tegur Kakuzu yang berada di sebelahnya. Sudah pasti semua anggota Akatsuki tau kalau Pein sedang menyamar.

"Hei! Kalau kalian berisik lagi, akan kutendang satu-satu!" Deidara berteriak jenuh karena merasa keberisikan. Lalu pandangannya kembali ke hadapan tiga anggota yang bisa serius kalau diajak berbicara, Pein, Sasori dan Itachi.

Sasori langsung menguap. "Sudahlah... tidak usah pakai pura-pura lemah segala, hancurkan saja geng Taka itu!"

"Jadi... bagaimana, Pein?" Tanya Itachi, menunggu kepastian.

Tapi Pein hanya melamun. Bahkan rokok yang terselip di tangannya sama sekali belum ia hirup sama sekali, menyebabkan abunya terus menjatuhi papan meja. Namun, bukannya sadar karena panggilan Itachi, ia malah merasakan tangannya dihembuskan oleh hawa sedingin es. Memang hanya sekilas, tapi hal itu sudah membuatnya sadar—ya, ia baru menyadari kalau sarung tangan putih milik Hinata tidak membalut tangannya lagi.

"Tobi, kau lihat sarung tangan warna putih?" Pertanyaan Pein—di sela obrolan mereka tentang hal penting—membuat yang lain menoleh ke arahnya.

Tobi langsung memeriksa lantai bawah, lalu ia berseru. "Iya ada di lantai!" Dia ambil sarung tangan itu, dan melambai-lambaikannya.

Melihat benda itu, Pein segera berdiri dan menuju ke meja Tobi. Di saat beberapa pasang mata melihat ke arahnya dengan tatapan bingung, Pein mengambil kembali sarung tangan itu dan terdiam.

Seingatnya ia sama sekali tidak melepas sarung tangan ini. Dan, entah kenapa hal sepele itu membuat perasaan Pein langsung tidak enak. Seperti ada sesuatu yang menyuruhnya untuk mengecek keadaan seseorang.

"Itachi, kuserahkan masalah ini padamu. Aku ada urusan." Ujarnya cepat. Lalu tanpa basa-basi lagi ia langsung keluar dari markas Akatsuki, meninggalkan semua temannya yang terheran-heran.

Saat pintu sudah tertutup, Tobi langsung khawatir sendiri. "Aduuh... kacamata Leader-_sama_ masih ada di Tobi nih! Tobi takut dimarahiii...!"

"Lalu apa susahnya untuk kau mengejarnya, eh?" Tanya Sasori yang sedikit jengkel dengan nada suara _annoying_ milik Tobi.

"Karena Tobi suka sama kacamatanya! Ahahaha~!" Sambil tertawa-tawa ia memakai kacamata Pein dengan seenaknya.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

**Author's Note:**

**kayaknya chap ini sedikit aku panjangin deh. Kalo romance-nya masih belom ada, berarti tunggu sebentar lagi yaa! ^o^**

**-edited : 26/02/12-**

.

.

**Thankyou for Read & Review!**

**Special Thanks to :**

**Haze kazuki, Lollytha-chan, dunn DarkBlue Princess, dini, Akira Tsukiyomi, Shaniechan, mayraa, Yuuaja, ind, Deidei Rinnepero13, Zie'rain-drizZle, Vytachi W. F, fuck. **

.

.

**Pojok Bales Review :**

**Lucu ngeliat PeinHina. **Terimakasihh. **Latar belakang Pein bakal diceritain ngga?** Hmm, kayaknya ngga deh ^^" **Akatsuki itu geng motor atau geng apa? **Hm, geng bisa mencangkup banyak hal sih -,-' #bingungjuga. **Chap 2 masih pendek. **Moga di chap-chap ke depan udah agak panjangan :) **Kapan Pein buka kacamata? **Hehe, kapan yaa? :p **Ngga usah diterusin lagi. **Moga aja kamu nulis kayak gini bukan karena pair-nya, ya? :'(

.

.

**Next Chap :**

'Teman baru? Apa teman baru yang dimaksud Karin itu Pein?'

"Tapi kalau kau benci denganku... aku minta ma-maaf."

"Tidak usah banyak bicara. Di mana alamatmu?"

"Rambutmu lucu..."

.

.

**Review kalian adalah semangatku :'D**

**Mind to Review?**

.

.

**THANKYOU**


	4. Orang Baik?

**Previous Chap :**

"Itachi, kuserahkan masalah ini padamu. Aku ada urusan." Ujarnya cepat. Lalu tanpa basa-basi lagi ia langsung keluar dari markas Akatsuki, meninggalkan semua temannya yang terheran-heran.

Saat pintu sudah tertutup, Tobi langsung khawatir sendiri. "Aduuh... kacamata Leader-_sama_ masih ada di Tobi nih! Tobi takut dimarahiii...!"

"Lalu apa susahnya untuk kau mengejarnya, eh?" Tanya Sasori yang sedikit jengkel dengan nada suara _annoying_ milik Tobi.

"Karena Tobi suka sama kacamatanya! Ahahaha~!" Sambil tertawa-tawa ia memakai kacamata Pein dengan seenaknya.

.

.

**Normal POV**

Hinata dibawa oleh tarikan Ino dan Tenten ke sesuatu tempat yang tidak terlalu jauh dari taman kota. Tapi, tentu saja harus nyempil, sepi, serta tidak terlalu banyak orang yang berlalu lalang.

Sesampainya di tujuan, mereka melepaskan kedua tangan Hinata dengan kasar. Sebisa mungkin Hinata membuat dirinya menjadi terduduk, lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar.

Wajahnya memucat.

"A-Aku... di mana?" Tanyanya. Salah satu tangannya sibuk sendiri menghapus airmatanya yang terus mengalir karena kesakitan telah ditarik-tarik.

Karin yang mendengarnya langsung berdiri. Dengan gerak menyebalkan ia berjalan mendekat dan menaikkan salah satu sudut bibirnya.

"Hai, Hinata-_chan_! Bagaimana kabarmu? Kok nangis? Aku akan melindungimu!" Karin berbicara dengan Hinata menggunakan suara orang lain yang sengaja ia buat-buat.

Hinata terdiam, lalu Karin kembali melanjutkan.

"Apa teman barumu selalu berkata seperti itu padamu?"

Hinata mulai menunduk, ia tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dimaksud olehnya.

'Teman baru? Apa teman baru yang dimaksud Karin itu Pein?' Batin Hinata, karena teman satu-satunya di sekolah adalah Pein seorang.

Apa kedekatannya dengan Pein yang membuatnya seperti ini? Kenapa Karin dan lainnya tidak memperbolehkannya mempunyai teman satu pun?

Akhirnya Karin berjongkok untuk menyamakan tinggi mereka. Diambilnya dagu Hinata agar ia sedikit mengadah.

"Apa... dia akan ke sini untuk menolongmu?" Karin mendengus, lalu mengubah raut wajahnya menjadi seperti marah. "JANGAN BERHARAP YA!"

.

.

.

**NERDS**

"**Nerds" punya zo **

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**[Pein Rikudou x Hinata Hyuuga]**

**Romance, Friendship, Drama **

**AU, OOC, Typos, etc.**

.

.

**FOURTH. **Orang Baik

.

.

Sesudah dibentak seperti tadi, pilihan satu-satunya yang dimiliki oleh Hinata adalah diam. Masalahnya ia sama sekali tidak mempunyai keberanian apapun untuk melawan Karin.

Hinata hanya berpegang teguh dengan pendapatnya. Menurutnya ia harus terus begini sampai akhirnya mereka capek sendiri atau bosan—sehingga ia akan memberhentikan pem_bully_-an ini.

Sedikit puas berteriak-teriak, Karin kembali berdiri seperti mengatur pernafasannya. Marah-marah kan juga bikin capek.

"Hei, Karin... kenapa kau suka menyiksa Hinata sih? Aku saja sudah bosan menyiksanya..." Tanya Tenten yang terduduk di bangku kayu.

"Eh, kau tidak tau ya? Karin benci sama Hinata itu karena Suigetsu—mantan pacarnya yang suka sama Hinata. Kan mereka putus hanya karena Suigetsu sering bertanya-tanya tentang Hinata!" Seru Ino kepada Tenten.

"BERISIK! Jangan bahas masalah itu!" Mendengar teman-temannya membicarakan tentang kenangan buruknya, Karin semakin kesal. Bentakan Karin yang barusan langsung membuat Ino dan Tenten terdiam.

Karin mengembalikan pandangannya kepada Hinata. Lalu, tiba-tiba saja bayangannya beralih ke Suigetsu. Lagian, kenapa dia harus marah? Semua yang dikatakan Ino itu benar kok. Tak lama kemudian, Karin menggeram.

"SIAL! Si bodoh itu kenapa bisa suka sama orang seperti ini, hah?"

Karena emosi yang sudah menumpuk, Karin lagi-lagi berjongkok, dan membuat Hinata menatap wajahnya.

"Huh, apa bagusnya darimu? Kau hanya orang sok lemah yang selalu ingin dikasihani!" Bentak Karin pas di depan wajah cewek berkulit susu itu. "Dasar menjijikan."

"Ka-Karin... aku tidak mengerti masalahnya." Dengan cepat mata Hinata berair. "Tapi kalau kau benci denganku... aku minta ma-maaf."

"Aku benci matamu! Jangan tatap aku!"

"Karin..."

"Jangan sok baik!" Bentaknya sambil mengayunkan tangannya ke wajah Hinata dengan kasar.

Entah sengaja atau tidak, kuku jemari Karin berhasil mencakar wajah Hinata, termasuk kedua mata dan hidungnya. Untungnya Hinata masih sempat untuk memejamkan mata, sehingga matanya hanya terluka di bagian kelopak matanya.

Namun tetap saja, perlakuan kejam dari Karin membuatnya menahan sakit yang perih. Sambil menahan jeritan, Hinata berusaha membuka matanya agar ia bisa melihat ke arah Karin, tapi sepertinya luka itu tidak memperbolehkan mata Hinata terbuka.

"Karin! Jangan main fisik! Dia bisa mengadu kalau punya bukti!" Seru Sakura, kaget. Ino dan Tenten langsung berusaha menengahi Karin yang masih emosi.

Karin langsung sedikit memberi jarak ke Hinata, tapi ia terus membentaknya. "Apa? Mau marah? Marah sana!"

"Ma-Maafkan aku, Karin..." Hinata masih terus bersikeras untuk meminta maaf.

Mendengar permintamaafan dari Hinata untuk yang keduakalinya, malah membuat Karin semakin kesal. Padahal permintaan maaf itu sangat tulus.

"Sudah ku bilang..." Kali ini Karin menggeram. "JANGAN SOK BAIK!" Sedetik kemudian, Karin melepaskan pegangan Ino dan Tenten yang menahannya. Namun, saat ia akan mencakar Hinata lagi, ada sesuatu yang menahannya.

**Grep!**

Merasa genggaman yang mengunci penggerakan tangannya terasa menyakitkan, Karin meringis. Walaupun ia tidak bisa melihat seseorang yang menahan tangannya dari belakang, ia yakin tangan itu bukanlah milik salah satu dari tangan teman-temannya.

"...Seharusnya tangan ini cukup digunakan untuk mengurusi perkejaan rumah tangga, tidak perlu untuk melakukan kegiatan para lelaki seperti tadi."

Kalimat tadi sontak membuat orang-orang yang ada di sana kaget, terutama Hinata. Ia memang tidak bisa melihat orang itu—akibat luka di matanya—tapi, ia tetap dapat mengenali suaranya.

"Siapa kau—eh?"

Karin berbalik, namun setelah ia mengetahui siapa orang yang menahan tangannya, ia terpaku.

"K-Kau..."

.

.

**~zo : nerds~**

.

.

**Hinata's POV**

Aku hanya bisa membayangkan situasi di depan, masalahnya luka yang dibuat oleh Karin ini sedikit membebaniku untuk melihat sekitar. Karena jika aku membuka paksa mataku, pasti hanya ras perih yang terasa. Dan karena aku sangat takut dengan rasa sakit, kuputuskan untuk terus memejamkan mata dalam diam.

Beberapa saat kemudian, aku mendengar banyak suara langkah yang seolah-olah meninggalkanku sendirian di sini. Setelah beberapa menit di keheningan, aku pun mencoba untuk berdiri. Tapi, berhubung aku sudah kelamaan duduk, rasa pening mulai menyerang kepalaku, membuatku nyaris terjatuh.

Namun ketika aku akan terjatuh, tiba-tiba saja ada genggaman seseorang yang menahan tangan serta tubuhku dari belakang, membuatku terus berdiri.

Aku merasakan tangannya. Dingin.

"Pe-Pein? Apakah itu kau?"

Entah kenapa aku berharap orang yang sakarang menggenggam tanganku ini adalah Pein. Masalahnya, suara sebelumnya yang sempat aku dengar itu mirip dengan suaranya.

"Sedang apa di sini?" Pein itu meloncati pertanyaanku, seperti pertanyaan tadi hanyalah basa-basi belaka. Tapi, karena mendengar jawabannya, aku tidak perlu lagi menebak. Dugaanku benar.

"Jalan-jalan..." Aku berbohong sambil tersenyum. Aku tidak ingin membebani siapa-siapa.

Mendengar jawabanku, ia menghela nafas. "Rumahmu di mana? Aku akan mengantarkanmu."

"A-Aku bisa sendiri kok!" Tolakku pelan—padahal pada saat ini aku lagi tidak bisa melihat sama sekali.

Sebenarnya aku ingin berusaha menjadi gadis yang tegar di depannya, tapi rasanya sedikit mustahil kalau tubuhku terus-terusan gemetar sejak Karin mencakarku.

Tapi tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangannya seperti mendorongku ke depan, saat aku pikir akan terjatuh, aku malah menabrak sesuatu yang seperti...

Punggungnya.

"Kyaaaaa!" Teriakku kaget, merasa diriku seperti sedang terbang udara.

"Tidak usah banyak bicara. Di mana alamatmu?"

.

.

**~zo : nerds~**

.

.

**Normal POV**

Sesudah memberikan alamatnya ke Pein, Hinata hanya bisa diam saat orang itu membawanya ke rumah. Tidak tau kenapa, di punggung Pein ia terus merenungi perbuatan Karin kepadanya. Ia tidak marah ataupun kesal. Tapi, ia tetap tidak mengerti kesalahannya pada Karin, sehingga membuatnya dibenci seperti ini.

Hal itu terus memenuhi pikiran Hinata, sampai ia merasa dadanya sesak sendiri. Walau kedua matanya masih terpejam, Hinata menangis. Dia senderkan kepalanya ke pundak Pein, berniat berhenti memproduksi airmata. Tapi tampaknya ia tidak bisa.

Pein menghela nafas.

Ia tau bahwa gadis itu sedang menangis. Tapi jujur saja, ia tidak tau harus berbuat apa—karena selama duapuluh tahun dirinya bernafas, ia sama sekali belum pernah menenangkan satu perempuan pun.

"Sudahlah, untuk apa kau nangis..."

Cuma itu yang bisa ia katakan.

Hinata yang tersadar pun buru-buru menghapus airmatanya. "A-Aku bukan nangis kok..." Elaknya.

"Kau pikir aku gampang dibohongi?" Tanya Pein—yang lebih mirip dengan pernyataan.

Lalu Hinata mencoba tersenyum. Sepertinya bayangannya tentang Karin segera terhapus hanya karena mendengar suara yang ada di pelukannya ini. Lalu saat Hinata menegakan kepalanya, ia merasakan ada helaian jabrik milik seseorang yang menerpa wajahnya.

Rambut Pein.

Hinata tertawa kecil saat ia meraih rambut pein yang jabrik. Karena gemas, ia mengacak-acak pelan rambut oranye itu tanpa izin dari yang punya.

"Tsch, aku memang menggendongmu, tapi aku tidak mengizinkanmu untuk memegang rambutku."

"Rambutmu lucu..."

Menanggapi komentar aneh barusan, Pein mengernyit sebenar. "Terserahlah."

Tentu saja Pein hanya mengiyakan. Sudah jelas ia lebih memilih untuk mendengarkan suara tawa Hinata, dibandingkan airmatanya yang seperti menahan beban itu.

Lalu, saat tangan Hinata yang masih bermain di rambutnya itu menyentuh telinganya, Hinata tidak merasakan sebuah kacamata yang biasanya ada di sana. "Pein, apa kau sedang tidak memakai kacamata?"

"Aku lupa."

"Sayang sekali, ya? Coba saja aku bisa melihatmu..."

'Sama saja seperti cewek-cewek lainnya.' Pikir Pein.

"Hmm... apa mukamu seperti bajak laut yang kejam? Atau sebuah professor pintar yang selalu mengurung diri di lab nya?" Hinata mulai menduga-duga, dan hal itu membuyarkan pikiran Pein sebelumnya.

Malahan hal tadi membuat Pein tersenyum geli dan nyaris tertawa olehnya. Sekarang, barulah Hinata harus menyesal tidak bisa melihat senyuman serta tawanya.

.

.

** ~zo : nerds~**

.

.

Setibanya di rumah keluarga Hyuuga, Pein menurunkan Hinata. Ia bantu gadis itu supaya bisa duduk di kursi yang tersedia di depan rumahnya. Lalu, Pein memencet bel yang terpasang di sebelah pintu rumah.

Ternyata rumah keluarga Hyuuga ini tidak besar seperti rumah milik keluarga murid Konoha _High School_ lainnya, tapi tidak juga terlalu kecil.

Sambil menunggu pintu dibuka, niatnya Pein ingin merokok. Tapi ia menahan keinginannya agar tetap menjaga _image_-nya di depan Hinata. Karena masih tidak terdengar jawaban apa-apa dari dalam rumah, Pein kembali memencet bel.

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu, ia menghela nafas. "Apa di rumahmu ada orang?"

"Dari suaranya sih sepertinya tidak ada. Kalau aku pulang lebih cepat daripada yang lain, biasanya aku sering menunggu mereka datang di luar. Sama seperti ini."

Pein langsung mengernyit, sedikit bingung dengan penjelasan Hinata. "Kau tidak punya kunci duplikat?"

"Punya."

"Terus apa masalahnya?"

"Aku tidak mau sendirian di rumah. Aku takut."

Pein menatap kedua mata Hinata yang terpejam. Seingatnya, ia biasa mendengar kalimat itu dari mulut seorang perempuan yang sedang memancing laki-laki untuk masuk ke rumahnya. Tapi ia sangat yakin bahwa Hinata mengatakan hal itu dengan jujur, bukan karena ada maksud lain di baliknya.

Tapi, seharusnya Hinata juga tau... siapa orang yang ada di depannya.

Bagaimanapun juga Pein adalah laki-laki.

Orang yang tanpa Hinata ketahui bukanlah sebaik apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Yaudah, kemarikan kunci duplikatnya."

"Eh? U-Untuk apa?"

"Membuka pintu rumahmu. Apa lagi?"

"Ta-Tapi..."

"Aku akan menemanimu sampai orang tuamu datang, sekalian mengobatimu. Lukamu itu harus segera diobati."

"Me-Menemaniku?" Dengan cepat wajah putih itu memerah seperti tomat. Kemudian ia pun menunduk. "Ma-Maaf, tapi ka-kata Ayah aku tidak boleh membawa laki-laki masuk ke rumah..."

Untuk beberapa detik Pein mengerti larangan tersebut, tapi ia malah menyunggingkan senyumannya. Entahlah senyuman atau sebuah seringai. Sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak bisa dilihat oleh Hinata.

"Apa kau berpikir aku seperti orang yang Ayahmu bayangkan saat ia memberi larangan itu?"

"Bu-Bukan sih..." Jawabnya. Menurutnya, Pein yang sekarang di depannya itu adalah orang yang sangat baik—buktinya orang itu mau menolongnya.

"Nah, izinkan aku masuk."

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

**Author's Note :**

**Fuuhh, akhirnya chap 4 kelar juga~! Moga-moga kalian tetep suka, ya? Ohya, kayaknya aku harus Hiatus sampe bulan Mei deh. Mau UN soalnya... hiks. Doain, ya?**

**-edited : 28/02/12-**

.

.

**Thankyou for Read & Review!**

**Special Thanks to :**

**Cikichii, Shaniechan, UchihaHinataHime, Hina bee lover, Ind, dini, Yuuaja, Ichi chan, mayraa, Aiwha Katsushika, Zie'rain-drizZle, Lollytha-chan, Deidei Rinnepero13, Haru, Shinkuna'me, Vytachi W. F.**

.

.

**Pojok Bales Review :**

**Pas lupa sama kacamatanya, Pein mau nyelamatin Hinata, ya? **Iya, tapi belum ketauan loh. **Chap berapa Pein bakalan baik sama Hinata? **Sepertinya di sini sudah :) **Interaksi PeinHina-nya bagus, ngga dipaksain. **Terimakasihh. **Chap 3 masih pendek. **Aku akan usaha manjangin lagi ^^ **Flame ngga usah digubris. **Terimakasih banyak ya, semua :') **Sasuke sama Naruto kok ngga muncul. **Heheh. **Apa perasaan Pein sudah lumayan mencair? **Maybe? ;) **Tobeco di chap 3-nya bener-bener ngga tepat :p **Hehe. **Tobi pake topeng ngga? **Aku sih bayanginnya ngga :) 

.

.

**Next Chap :**

.

.

**Review kalian adalah semangatku :'D**

**Mind to Review?**

.

.

**THANKYOU**


	5. Ketahuan

**Previous Chap :**

"Aku akan menemanimu sampai orangtuamu datang, sekalian mengobatimu. Luka itu harus segera diobati."

"Me-Menemaniku?" Dengan cepat wajah putih itu memerah seperti tomat. Kemudian ia pun menunduk. "Ma-Maaf, tapi ka-kata Ayah aku tidak boleh membawa laki-laki masuk ke rumah..."

Untuk beberapa detik Pein mengerti larangan tersebut, tapi ia malah menyunggingkan senyumannya. Entahlah senyuman atau sebuah seringai. Sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak bisa dilihat oleh Hinata.

"Apa kau berpikir aku seperti orang yang Ayahmu bayangkan saat ia memberi larangan itu?"

"Bu-Bukan sih..." Jawabnya. Menurutnya, Pein yang sekarang di depannya itu adalah orang yang sangat baik—buktinya orang itu mau menolongnya.

"Nah, izinkan aku masuk."

.

.

**Normal POV**

"Baiklah..." Dengan ragu Hinata menjawab. Ia memang yakin kalau Pein itu orang baik, namun ia tetap saja merasa tidak enak telah melanggar peraturan yang dibuat Ayahnya.

Mendengar jawaban Hinata, sebuah senyuman misterius terpatri di bibir Pein. "Kau taruh di mana kuncinya?"

"Di bawah pot bunga yang ada di sebelah pintu."

Setelah kata-kata dari Hinata, Pein langsung mengambil kunci di tempat yang dikatakan. Lalu memasukan kunci itu ke lubangnya dan membuka pintu masuk.

**Cklek.**

"Sudah terbuka, ayo masuk."

"I-Iya..." Hinata menjawab dengan bisikan. Rasa gugupnya mulai naik satu tingkat setelah ia merasakan Pein membantunya berdiri dan berjalan masuk.

Setelah pintu rumahnya tertutup, mendadak suatu firasat melanda Hinata—perasaan berat ini sama seperti saat ia pertamakalinya bertukar pandangan dengan Pein.

Firasat tersebut ada dua. Baik dan buruk. Tapi Hinata lebih memilih untuk yakin pada firasat baiknya.

.

.

.

**NERDS**

"**Nerds" punya zo **

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**[Pein Rikudou x Hinata Hyuuga]**

**Romance, Friendship, Drama **

**AU, OOC, Typos, etc.**

.

.

**FIFTH. **Ketahuan

.

.

Setelah menyalakan lampu di ruang tengah, Pein menuntun Hinata untuk duduk di sofa. Lalu ia kembali berdiri dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar. "Di mana obatnya?"

"Di laci sebelah kulkas. Di sana ada kotak P3K."

Kemudian Pein mulai berjalan ke arah dapur. Di saat itu pula Hinata mencoba menyentuhkan permukaan jarinya ke salah satu lukanya. Tapi baru saja kesentuh sedikit, ia langsung meringis sendiri karena perih.

Lalu, beberapa detik selanjutnya ia merasakan ada seseorang yang duduk di sebelahnya. Sangat dekat.

Tanpa memperdulikan pipi Hinata yang kini memerah, dengan perlahan ia membuka kotak P3K dan mengambil kapas dan obat merah.

Pertamanya, ia mencelupkan kapas ke baskom kecil berisikan air dingin. Setelah ia peras, barulah ia menempelkannya ke kelopak mata Hinata yang sedari tadi tertutup. Tapi, karena—mungkin—Pein terlalu buru-buru, Hinata yang merasa kesakitan pun sontak menunduk dan menghindar.

Ia berdecak pelan. "Kau itu mau atau tidak diobatin?"

Cepat-cepat Hinata menggeleng pelan, tangannya bergerak pelan untuk merebut kapas dingin itu dari Pein. "Tidak perlu repot-repot, aku bisa sendiri..."

Segeralah Pein menepis pelan jemari Hinata. "Kau tidak tau lukanya dimana aja, jadi biar aku yang ngobatin."

"Aku selalu takut kalau memakai obat merah..."

"Ini masih kapas basah, bukan obat merah."

"Tapi, tetap saja—aduh!" Hinata terkejut saat merasakan Pein menaruh kapas itu ke permukaan lukanya tanpa perasaan sama sekali. Masalahnya sejak kapan Pein pernah ngobatin orang?

"Kenapa? Sakit?" Tanya Pein, heran.

"I-Iya perih..."

Pein kambali mengarahkan kapas itu ke kelompak mata Hinata lagi, kali ini lebih pelan-pelan. Namun sebelum kapasnya menyentuh luka, Hinata langsung menahan tangan Pein agar tidak terlalu kasar mengenai baretannya.

"Pe-Pelan-pelan... a-aku takut..." Sambil sedikit menunduk, siap-siap untuk mendapatkan rasa sakit di kelompak matanya. Itu terlihat dari alisnya yang menekuk dan wajahnya yang memerah.

Mendengar keluhan Hinata, Pein menghela nafas berat.

'Lemah banget sih. Kayak diapain aja.' Batinnya. Tapi lama-lama, ia menjadi memperhatikan wajah Hinata.

Bukannya mengobati, ia malah terdiam.

Baru kali ini ia bisa menatap lama wajah Hinata sampai selama ini. Sebenarnya untuk mengamati wajah seseorang selalu bisa dilakukan dengan gampang oleh Pein—berhubung dengan kacamata tebal itu orang-orang tak akan bisa melihat matanya—tapi karena malas, ia tidak sempat untuk memperhatikannya, sehingga baru kesampaian sekarang.

Selama beberapa detik ke depan, Hinata tidak merasakan kapas menyentuh kulitnya. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bertanya "Pein...? Ada apa?"

**Brukh!**

Sesaat kemudian, tiba-tiba saja Hinata merasakan tubuhnya terdorong ke belakang.

**. . .**

Walau masih dengan pandangan serba hitam karena matanya yang tertutup, Hinata tetap tau posisinya yang sekarang. Punggungnya menyentuh sofa, dan masing-masing bahunya telah ditahan oleh Pein.

Tapi Hinata hanya bisa dibuat bingung olehnya.

"Kau seharusnya lebih hati-hati bila berteman dengan seorang laki-laki." Kata orang itu yang ia duga sedang berada di atasnya.

"Ke-Kenapa?"

"Karena kalau ada laki-laki normal yang sedang ada di posisi yang sama sepertiku, pasti ia akan menyerangmu. Mengerti?" Ingatnya, masih dengan nada datar.

"Lalu... kalau kamu sendiri?"

Mendengar pertanyaan tadi, Pein langsung mendengus sinis. "Tentu aku aku normal..." Katanya. "Jadi..." Ia sedikit memberikan jeda, memberikan waktu untuk mendekatkan wajahnya ke Hinata yang berada persis di bawahnya. "Aku akan menyerangmu."

"Menyerang?" Gadis itu bertanya dengan nada polos. "Menyerang itu... apa?"

Sedetik kemudian, Pein berdesis pelan, lalu ia tertawa.

Dibenarkannya posisinya agar kembali duduk di sofa, membiarkan Hinata terus tiduran di sofa dengan kebingungannya yang masih belum terjawab.

Setelah puas tertawa dan Hinata juga sudah kembali duduk, barulah ia mengeluarkan kalimat. "Niatnya aku ingin mengetesmu, tapi sepertinya kau memang orang payah yang tidak tau dunia luar, ya?" Tanyanya dengan nada meremehkan.

"A-Aku tau dunia luar kok." Jawab Hinata cemberut.

"Selain _bullying_ memangnya kau tau apa lagi, eh?"

Hinata hanya bisa diam sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Lalu Pein langsung berdiri untuk meregangkan badannya. "Yaudah, aku akan pulang. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa menemanimu terlalu lama." Katanya sambil mengelus kepala Hinata yang masih terduduk. "Bisa gawat soalnya..."

"Eh? Gawat kenapa?"

Ia sedikit menyeringai. "Mungkin nanti akan kukasih tau. Tapi bukan sekarang."

"Ah, ba-baiklah. Sampai jumpa, maaf aku tidak bisa mengantarmu sampai depan."

"Ya, lebih baik urusi dirimu dulu." Katanya sambil berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Lalu sebelum ia meninggalkan rumah Hinata, ia berhenti sebentar tanpa menengok. "Tapi sekali lagi kuperingatkan padamu..." Ia menggantungkan kalimatnya. "...Aku bukan orang baik."

.

.

**~zo : nerds~**

.

.

Sambil berjalan ke arah rumahnya, ia memandang langit. Lalu setelah bermenit-menit memandang apa yang ada di atasnya, ia pun menghela nafas.

Lagi-lagi wajah Hinata terlintas di benaknya.

"Dasar aneh..."

Ya, baru pertama kalinya Pein bertemu dengan gadis sepolos Hinata. Pikirannya masih murni, dan benar-benar belum mengenal apa-apa. Benar-benar berbeda dari seluruh manusia yang pernah ia temui di lingkungannya—lingkungan liar.

Salah satu sudut bibirnya naik, membentuk sebuah seringaian.

Sejak kepulangannya dari kediaman Hyuuga, sepertinya Pein merasa ada sesuatu ketertarikannya ke Hinata.

Din diin!

Klaksonan motor yang terdengar dari belakangnya itu membuat ia menoleh ke asal suara.

"Hei, Pein! Tadi kau ke mana saja, eh?" Tanya Deidara yang ternyata sedang mengendarai motornya bersama Tobi—karena bocah itu memang tidak bisa mengendarai sendiri.

"Tidak ke mana-mana." Jawabnya singkat sambil kembali meneruskan jalannya.

"Kau ada acara setelah ini?"

"Tidak." Pein benar-benar tidak menaruh niat pada semua yang dikatakan Deidara.

"Yaudah, ayo ikut! Jangan-jangan kau lupa kita belum merayakan kemenangan geng, ya?"

"Aku lagi malas."

Salah, dibandingkan malas, Pein seharusnya mengatakan lelah. Tentu saja ia lelah. Terus berlari-lari mengitari setiap taman di kota—untuk mencari Hinata—itu adalah hal yang menguras tenaga, kan?

"Ayolah, _Leader-sama_! Pesta tidak akan seru tanpa dirimuu..." Rengekan Tobi mendukung Deidara-_senpai_-nya.

Sambil berdecak Pein akhirnya menghentikan langkahnya. "Terserahlah, nanti kususul. Di tempat biasa, kan?"

.

.

**~zo : nerds~**

.

.

Sekarang, di sinilah para anggota Akatsuki berkumpul.

Di salah satu meja yang dikelilingi oleh sofa, terdapatlah banyak botol bir yang berceceran di atasnya. Suara dentuman musik menggema ke mana-mana, membuat setiap orang yang mabuk mencari pasangannya untuk menari di dance floor, atau pun memilih untuk memojokan diri di salah satu sisi ruangan.

Sambil menghisap nikotin dari rokok, Pein duduk di sofa. Kebanyakan teman-temannya pada sibuk sendiri—dimulai dari Tobi, Sasori dan Deidara mencari incaran yang cukup terbilang seksi untuk digoda, Kakuzu yang sedang berbinis dengan orang lain, sampai ke Hidan yang sudah kelewat mabuk, sehingga ia hanya bisa terkapar di sofa sebelahnya.

Susah payah pria berambut perak itu membuka mata, lalu memukul kaki Pein dengan gerakan lemas. "Pein, tumben kau diam hahaha~"

Ia tau Hidan sudah mabuk, tapi tak ada salahnya untuk menjawab.

"Aku sedang tidak _mood._"

"Ah, payah kau..." Ejeknya sambil mengangkat tubuhnya, berusaha bangkit. Tapi secara mendadak tenaganya menghilang. Ia senderkan kepalanya di lengan sofa, lalu memejamkan kedua matanya yang berat.

Merasa cukup pusing mendengar lagu keras ini, akhirnya Pein memutuskan untuk mencari angin di luar. Tadi ia tidak minum terlalu banyak, tapi sepertinya ini akan berdampak lama.

Ia berdecih sebentar, lalu membuang batang rokoknya ke lantai.

Dia pun duduk sendirian di salah satu bangku luar tempat berisik itu, lalu menunduk. Kepalanya benar-benar terasa berat. Bahkan matanya menjadi sedikit buram. Sebenarnya, mabuk dengan beberapa teguk itu bukanlah seorang Pein. Atau dia yang salah pesan?

Lalu tiba-tiba ada wanita sepantarannya lewat. Awalnya ia berniat masuk ke dalam, namun saat melihat pemilik rambut oranye itu, ia mendekatinya.

Karena wanita berambut biru itu sudah ada di hadapannya, dengan berdesis Pein mengangkat sedikit wajahnya.

"Tsch."

Pein langsung berdiri, berharap pergi menjauh dari orang yang kembali mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Gadis yang sejak beberapa jam lalu memenuhi pikirannya.

Tapi sebelum Pein benar-benar pergi, sudah ada kedua tangan yang menahan penggerakannya. Setelah Pein berhenti, dipeluknya tangan kekar milik Pein. "Kau butuh ditemani?"

Dengan menyeringai Pein mendengus, lalu tanpa asas kelembutan ia mendorong kasar wanita itu agar menjauh darinya.

"Minggir... Kau bukan dia."

.

.

**~zo : nerds~**

.

.

**Hinata's POV**

Pagi ini mataku sudah lebih baik dibandingkan kemarin. Selain bekas lukanya tidak terlalu kelihatan, kelopak mataku bisa terbuka-tutup tanpa merasakan sakit lagi. Aku sangat senang mataku sudah tidak kenapa-napa.

Tapi ada satu hal yang mengganjal di dalam diriku. Aku belum berterimakasih pada Pein—ia yang selalu menyelamatkanku.

Bel tanpa pelajaran pertama pun berdering, dan Kakashi-sensei mulai masuk ke dalam kelas. Kulirik sekilas bangku di belakangku—tempat Pein biasanya duduk—tapi yang kulihat hanyalah bangku kosong yang tidak berpenghuni.

Apa dia tidak masuk?

Setiap pelajaran yang kujalani di sekolah berjalan seperti biasa. Bedanya, tiap istirahat aku selalu sendirian—persis seperti kegiatanku sebelum Pein masuk ke sini. Lalu setelah beberapa jam, akhirnya sekolah usai.

"Hyuuga, tolong ke sini sebentar."

"Ah, iya..." Aku menyahut pelan. "Kenapa, _sensei_?"

"Hmm, kau berteman baik dengan Pein, kan?" Tanyanya terlebih dahulu, setelah melihatku mengangguk, ia kembali melanjutkan. "Karena mulai senin lusa adalah minggu ulangan tengah semester, bisa kau berikan ini ke Pein?"

"Tapi _sensei_, aku belum pernah ke rumahnya."

"Ini, aku berikan kau alamatnya."

.

.

**~zo : nerds~**

.

.

**Normal POV**

Seusai sekolah biasanya Hinata langsung ke rumah, atau berjalan mengelilingi kota untuk jalan-jalan sampai salah satu anggota keluarganya duluan pulang. Tapi kali ini ia sudah berada di depan pintu salah seorang temannya di sekolah.

Pein.

Hinata tentu saja menerima perintah Kakashi-_sensei_ untuk memberikan catatan ke Pein, karena ini juga memberikannya kesempatan untuk meyampaikan terimakasih karena kemarin. Tapi selama dia SMA, baru pertamakalinya Hinata mendatangi rumah temannya yang bergender lelaki. Kalau SMP, tentu ia sudah lumayan sering—mengingat temannya di SMP jauh lebih banyak di banding sekarang.

Sambil menghela nafas panjang-panjang, Hinata mengetuk pintu yang ada di hadapannya.

**Tok tok tok.**

Ia mengetuk pintu coklat itu dengan perlahan

Beberapa saat kemudian, pintu tersebut dibuka oleh seseorang wanita paruh baya yang berpakaian kerja rapih. Tampaknya ia akan pergi ke kantor.

"Ehh, cari siapa?"

Malu-malu Hinata menjawab. "Ma-Maaf. A-Apa Pein-nya ada?" Tanyanya gugup. "Aku ingin memberikan catatan materi ulangan semester depan—karena ia tidak masuk."

Dengan pandangan menilai, mata wanita yang bernama Tsunade itu langsung memperhatikan Hinata dari atas ke bawah.

'Ehm, sepertinya anak ini tipe-tipe murid pintar. Tumben sekali Pein punya teman seperti dia.' Awalnya Tsunade sedikit ragu, namun ingatannya mulai kembali ke beberapa bulan yang lalu—tepat di saat Pein menerima semua perintahnya. 'Ohya, ini pasti karena rencanaku agar ia bisa menjadi anak baik dalam setahun.'

"Ah, masuk aja. Dia ada di lantai atas. Kalau mau ke sana, ketuk saja. Warna pintu kamarnya hitam, ya?" kata Tsunade dengan ramah.

"Ehn, Tante... kenapa hari ini Pein tidak masuk sekolah?" Tanya Hinata, prihatin.

Tsunade pun langsung berpikir keras untuk menjawab hal ini.

'...Pein baru saja pulang di jam dua pagi. Biasanya sih karena dia mabuk bersama temannya...' Tsunade sedikit mengernyit. 'Tapi sepertinya sih bukan, kan—seperti perjanjian—Pein sudah menjaga jarak dengan geng aneh itu.'

"Dia sakit. Biasalah, laki-laki..." Ia menjelaskan dengan asal—karena memang dia tidak tau. "Dan, Tante pergi dulu, ya? Ada _meeting_ penting." Katanya sambil berjalan memasuki mobil yang terparkir di depan rumah.

"Iya..."

Setelah Tsunade pergi, ia berjalan memasuki rumah Pein. Sepeninggal si pemilik rumah, tampaknya suasana di sini benar-benar kosong, seakan-akan tidak ada lagi orang yang tersisi di dalamnya.

Karena tidak ingin membuang waktu, Hinata langsung menuju lantai dua dan mencari ruangan yang mungkin adalah ruangan Pein. Setelah ia menemukan pintu hitam—seperti apa yang dikatakan Tsunade—Hinata mengetuknya dengan pelan.

**Tok tok tok. **

"Permisi, Pein. Apa kau ada di sana? Aku Hinata. Kakashi-_sensei_ menyuruhku untuk memberikan catatan hari ini kepadamu agar kau tidak ketinggalan pelajaran..." Katanya. Sesudah beberapa detik menunggu, masih saja tak ada jawaban yang terdengar dari dalam.

Hinata pun mencoba lagi untuk mengulanginya.

**Tok tok tok.**

"..."

Hening.

Tapi, secara mendadak ia merasakan firasat—lagi. Namun, berbeda dari yang dulu, kali ini ia yakin firasat tersebut lebih ke arah keburukan.

Pertamanya, Hinata sedikit merenung.

Apa mungkin Pein marah karena ia telah mengganggunya seperti sekarang?

Perlahan pun Hinata menghela nafas berat.

"Baiklah, mungkin kamu sedang beristirahat. Maaf kalau aku—"

—**Cklek.**

Hinata sedikit mengadahkan wajahnya, senyuman mulai muncul karena pastinya orang yang telah membukakan pintu itu ialah Pein.

"Ah, Pein?" Kata-kata Hinata terpotong, tentu saja karena terkejut melihat seseorang berambut oranye yang terlihat seperti orang yang baru bangun tidur.

Pein berdecak, salah satu tangannya yang besar terus memegangi wajahnya yang berkeringat.

"Pein?"

Mendengar Hinata menyebutkan namanya, ia langsung menatap tajam mata lavender pucat itu—tidak peduli akan raut wajah kaget yang ditunjukan Hinata. Tentu saja Hinata kaget, masalahnya pada saat ini Pein tidak sedang memakai kacamata.

"Pein... kenapa kau melepas—eh?"

Lagi-lagi kalimatnya menggantung, kali ini diakibatkan oleh tarikan tangan Pein yang menuntutnya untuk masuk ke dalam kamar miliknya.

**BLAM!**

Pintu pun tertutup dengan sebuah bantingan kencang.

Kamar itu memang tidak terkunci, tapi siapa lagi yang ada di rumah selain mereka berdua?

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

**Author's Note :**

**Wuaah... maaf ya! Karin kayaknya jahat banget sama Hinata. Tapi itu cuma tuntutan peran loh, jangan dianggap serius, ya! ^^ Ohya, ini aku ngetiknya ngebut demi kalian loh! Abisnya minggu besok udah ulangan sih. **

**-edited : 17.02.12-**

.

.

**Thankyou for Read & Review!**

**Special Thanks to :**

**Shaniechan, shino'ryu zuki, Hina bee lover, Misyel, mayraa, Fujisaki Fuun, Zie'rain-drizZle, Deidei Rinnepero13, uchiha za chan, airi-zela.**

.

.

**Pojok Bales Review :**

**Banyakin scene di sekolah dong. **Wah, kayaknya udah di luar sekolah semua nih ^^" **Hinata jangan disiksa sama Karin lagi. **Huhu, maaf ya... kayaknya sampai akhir bakalan terus begini. **Hiatus-nya jangan lama-lama. **Ini udah balik XD #buagh. **Aku doain moga UN-nya sukses! **Aminn! **Kapan Hinata akan ngecoba ngelawan mereka yang nyiksa dia? **Moga aja nanti harapan ini terkabul :) **Pein bakalan jagain Hinata, kan? **He'eh ^^

.

.

**Next Chap :**

"...Pein k-kau membuatku ta-takut..."

'Ini bukan Pein yang aku kenal...'

"Argh... sial."

"...Ini tentang Hinata dan anak baru yang bernama Pein..."

.

.

**Review kalian adalah semangatku :'D**

**Mind to Review?**

.

.

**THANKYOU**


	6. Salah?

**Previous Chap :**

Mendengar Hinata menyebutkan namanya, ia langsung menatap tajam mata lavender pucat itu. Tidak peduli akan raut wajah kaget yang ditunjukan Hinata, karena pada saat ini ia sedang melihat wajah Pein yang tidak sedang memakai kacamata.

"Pein... kenapa kau melepaskan—eh?"

Lagi-lagi kalimatnya menggantung, kali ini diakibatkan oleh tarikan tangan Pein yang menuntutnya untuk masuk ke dalam kamar miliknya.

**BLAM!**

Pintu pun tertutup dengan sebuah bantingan kencang.

Kamar itu memang tidak terkunci, tapi siapa lagi yang ada di rumah selain mereka berdua?

.

.

**Normal POV**

Setelah mendengarkan suara bantingan pintu, Hinata merasakan permukaan punggungnya langsung menabrak pintu kamar yang sudah tertutup. Ia kesakitan. Sambil meringis ia berniat untuk maju selangkah, tapi gerakannya sudah keburu ditahan.

Ia pun meluruskan pandangannya ke depan, melihat apa yang telah membuatnya seperti ini. Dilihatnya sebuah dada bidang yang hanya di lapisi kaus hitam tanpa lengan. Saat ia sedikit mengadahkan wajah, kedua iris ungu itu bertemu.

Hinata memiringkan wajah, ia bingung. Namun Pein masih melihatnya dengan tatapan yang susah diartikan. Hinata baru sadar bahwa Pein mempunyai mata yang tajam, seakan menusuk. Tapi bila diperjelas lagi, kini pandangan mata itu datar seperti berat karena mengantuk.

"Pe-Pein... kau kenapa?" Gugupnya sambil bertanya.

Walaupun ia masih kurang percaya bahwa orang yang di depannya ini adalah Pein, jantungnya terus berdetak kencang.

Niatnya Hinata ingin memeriksa suhu di kening Pein—takutnya ia demam. Tapi hal itu terjadi, bukan karena ia terlalu malu untuk melakukannya, melainkan karena tatapan Pein yang sekarang kian membuat ia merasa... tidak nyaman.

.

.

.

**NERDS**

"**Nerds" punya zo **

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**[Pein Rikudou x Hinata Hyuuga]**

**Romance, Friendship, Drama **

**AU, OOC, Typos, Semi-M, etc.**

.

.

**SIXTH. **Salah?

.

.

Pein sedikit memajukan langkahnya untuk mempersempit jarak antara mereka berdua. Hal itu langsung membuat Hinata mundur selangkah, tapi pintu kembali menahan posisinya. Sehingga depan belakang ia terhimpit oleh pintu dan Pein.

Setelah menyisakan jarak yang kurang dari semeter, Pein menundukan kepala dan memberikan tatapan kosong kepada Hinata yang memandangnya. Keningnya yang ditutupi sebagian oleh poni oranyenya ia tempelkan ke ubun-ubun Hinata. Sambil memejamkan mata, ia pun menurunkan kepalanya sampai bibirnya menyentuh pelipis Hinata.

Kali ini perasaan aneh menjalar dari tubuh Hinata sendiri, dan ia juga merasakan seperti rasa gemetar dan deta jantung yang sudah mau terlepas dari tempatnya.

Sambil memejamkan mata, Hinata mendorong dada Pein dengan kedua tangannya yang lemah, menembus ketakutannya hanya untuk menjauhkan jarak mereka. "...Pein k-kau membuatku ta-takut..."

Bukannya menjauh, Pein malah menahan badannya agar tidak terdorong. Baginya tenaga Hinata sama saja seperti tiupan angin yang berhembus, sama sekali tidak terasa. Lalu ia meletakan telapak tangan kirinya ke pintu sebelah kepala Hinata, dan berbisik di dekat telinga gadis berponi rata itu.

"...Kemarin aku mengatakan akan mengajarimu sesuatu, kan?"

Hinata tersentak saat mencium bebauan alkohol dari hembusan nafas Pein.

Pein habis meminum... alkohol?

Ia mendengus. "...Tidak menagihnya?"

'Ini seperti bukan Pein yang kukenal...' Hinata berbisik di dalam hati. Lalu saat ia sengaja menyempatkan diri untuk menjelajahi ruangan kamar Pein, ia terbelalak tidak percaya ketika ia melihat beberapa botol kosong di mejanya. Tubuh Hinata menjadi gemetar saat mengingat pelajaran yang membahas pemakai minuman keras, terutama efek dan akibatnya—dan saat ini bisa saja Hinata menjadi korbannya.

"Sudah kubilang... aku bukan orang baik."

.

.

**~zo : nerds~**

.

.

Seakan baru sadar atas semua ancaman kecil yang pernah diucapkan oleh Pein, Hinata pun langsung berbalik untuk membuka pintu keluar. Tapi, seperti baru saja membaca pikirannya, Pein segera menangkap Hinata dari belakang dan kembali menabrakannya di pintu.

Saat punggungnya bertemu dengan benda datar tersebut, ia meringis kesakitan. Tapi sebelum ia membuka matanya yang sudah dihiasi setitik airmata, tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang menekan bibirnya dengan keras dan terus menekannya. Hinata membuka mata, dan menemukan Pein pas di hadapannya.

Pein menciumnya.

Ya, ia yang melakukan ini padanya.

Hinata mencoba memberontak. Tapi hal itu sama sekali tidak berpengaruh, malah dengan gampangnya tangan mungil Hinata diambil dan ditahan sehingga tidak bisa bergerak. Teriakannya pun tersumbat, yang bisa ia keluarkan saat ini hanyalah sebuah suara kecil yang berujung desahan.

Ciuman yang sangat memaksanya itu benar-benar tidak bisa membuatnya bernafas. Detak jantungnya berkerja cepat, dan ia merasakan sensasi aneh yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Pein akhirnya melepaskan ciumannya dari bibir Hinata. Ditatapnya wajah seputih susu itu yang sudah berubah warna menjadi merah. Hinata terengah-engah sambil menduduk—menghirup nafas sebanyak-banyaknya.

Hinata mengira Pein sudah sadar dari keanehannya dan akan menghentikan ini semua, namun nyatanya ia malah ditarik dan dilempar ke sesuatu yang membuatnya menjerit. Ia tau permukaan ini bukan lantai, melainkan sebuah... kasur.

Dan sosok yang selama ini ia sebut teman itulah yang sekarang menibannya. Mendempetnya, dan kembali menyerang bibir Hinata dengan sangat ganas. Hinata benar-benar sudah tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Ia tidak bisa melawan tenaga Pein, tapi ia juga tidak mau terus seperti ini.

Tapi, tiba-tiba jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari sebelumnya, tentu saja karena ia merasa ada yang membuka kancing baju atasnya. Kali ini Hinata dengan seluruh kekuatannya berusaha agar Pein tidak berhasil. Tapi apa daya, dia benar-benar tidak lemah. Dengan meneteskan airmata yang sudah dari tadi tertampung, ia pasrah saat Pein melepaskan satu persatu kancing bajunya.

Hinata menangis, airmatanya mengalir pelan ke pelipisnya dan terjatuh di seprei kasur. Tapi tidak ada suara tangisan atau isakan dari bibirnya. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara apapun. Bernafas saja susah payah, bagaimana caranya berteriak?

Pein pun akhirnya berpindah tempat menuju leher putih milik Hinata—sehingga memberikan kesempatan untuk Hinata mengambil nafas. Lalu, Hinata yang baru saja mengambil banyak oksigen ke dalam paru-parunya langsung dibuat kaget kembali, karena secara mendadak ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menjalar di kulit lehernya.

Berhubung tangan kirinya sudah dibebaskan—karena tangan Pein sedang digunakan untuk mendiamkan kepala Hinata—ia berusaha memberontak lebih.

Dengan tenaga kecilnya, ia mencoba mendorong kepala Pein dari lehernya, tapi lagi-lagi hal itu sia-sia. "Pe-Pein... to-tolong hentikan ini..." Pintanya, memelas. "Kumohon—engh!" Erangnya tiba-tiba saat Pein menggigit kulit di bawah telinga Hinata.

Suka dengan suara yang dikeluarkan Hinata tadi, Pein memilih untuk tidak mendengarkan Hinata dan kembali mengigiti semua permukaan kulitnya yang ada di sana.

Hinata menggigit bibirnya, menahan suara yang hendak keluar dari sana.

Ia hanya bisa menangis, dan membatin.

'Pein yang aku tau bukan seperti ini...'

'Ini bukan Pein yang aku kenal...'

"HENTIKAN!"

Hinata berteriak kencang, tak tanggung-tanggung tubuh besar Pein langsung ia dorong dengan sepenuh kekuatannya. Tapi, karena tadi Pein menjadi tersentak sendiri—seolah-olah baru sadar dari halusinasinya.

Sambil memejamkan mata, Pein mengeluh dan memegangi kepalanya yang semakin pusing. Lalu dengan perlahan ia membuka mata, menatap Hinata yang ada di hadapannya. Gadis itu menangis. Air bening nan hangatnya terus saja mengalir dari sudut matanya, membuat sungai sendiri di pelipisnya.

Karena kepalanya masih pening, Pein memutuskan untuk memejamkan matanya sejenak dan duduk di tepi kasur. Tampaknya kesadaran si rambut oranye itu sedikit pulih dengan teriakan Hinata tadi—yang mirip alarm kebakaran di pikirannya.

Lalu saat ia membuka mata, ia menatap Hinata lagi. Kali ini ia sedikit terkejut melihat penampilannya.

Rambut Hinata berantakan, wajahnya memerah karena menahan malu dan kecewa. Dan yang lebih membuatnya terkejut, ketiga kancing teratas dari kemeja gadis itu terbuka.

Dan semua itu membuatnya melihat banyak tanda-tanda merah yang menempel di bagian sekitar leher putihnya.

Dan itu semua karena... paksaannya.

"..."

Sekarang, keheningan merajai ruangan tersebut, sisanya hanya sedikit suara isakan yang sudah ditahan mati-matian oleh Hinata. Pein menatap mata lavender miliknya. Hinata ketakutan, bahkan ia tidak sudah membalas tatapannya.

"...Maaf"

Tangan Pein hendak menyentuh pipi Hinata, namun sebelum sampai, sebuah tepisan keburu menghentikan gerakannya.

"Jangan sentuh aku, sesudah apa yang kau perbuat padaku!" Hinata berteriak histeris. "Kau bukan Pein yang aku kenal!"

Ia yang dibentak hanya diam. Mata mereka saling berpandangan, tapi lama-kelamaan Hinata kembali berkaca-kaca. Ia pun membuang muka—berharap air matanya tidak terjatuh lagi—dan barulah setelah itu ia turun dari ranjang dan berlari keluar kamar.

Melihat Hinata yang keluar sambil menangis, Pein tidak mengejar. Tentu saja dia sadar diri. Ia yang membuat Hinata terluka, karena itu untuk apa ia mengejarnya?

Direbah tubuhnya ke atas kasur bersama helaan nafas panjang. Kemudian, ia menutup matanya dengan punggung tangan.

Sebenarnya Pein yang seharusnya emosi, karena ia sudah berkali-kali mengingatkan ke Hinata—bahwa dia bukan orang yang baik.

Tapi... kenapa jadi dia yang sangat menyesal—setelah melakukan ancaman yang sudah diperingatinya ini?

"Argh... sial."

.

.

**~zo : nerds~**

.

.

**Hinata's POV**

Aku terus saja mengayunkan kedua kakiku, seolah-olah ada yang mengejar dari belakang. Aku benar-benar ketakutan, dan perasaan mencekam ini terus membangkitkan energiku untuk menjauh dari rumahnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, aku berhenti di tengah jalan. Nafasku terengah-engah, keringat dan airmata membasahi hampir seluruh kulit wajahku. Sambil terisak kuhapus semua linangan hangat itu menggunakan punggung tangan.

Setelahnya, aku mencoba berdiri tegak dan menghela nafas panjang-panjang. Aku kembali melangkah, sekarang berubah arah menuju rumahku. Aku benar-benar ingin pulang, mandi dan menangis lagi sampai akhirnya puas dan tertidur.

Sambil terus rencana saat ini, perlahan kusentuh kulit leherku yang masih dipenuhi oleh bebauannya—Pein.

Mendadak rasa geli menjalar ke seluruh syaraf tubuhku. Kuyakin leherku masih dipenuhi oleh warna merah—karena masih terasa nyeri akibat gigitannya. Namun, sesaat kemudian aku bukan lagi merasakan sakit, melainkan malah terbayang kembali bibir Pein yang menyentuhku.

Hal itu langsung membuatku menutup wajahku dengan kedua tangan.

"Pein? Kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukan ini... ?" Isakku perlahan. "Padahal... padahal aku sudah hampir... menyukaimu."

Aku pun memandang matahari terbenam, dan cepat atau lambat akan digantikan oleh bulan. Malam akan tiba.

Lalu ia menunduk.

"Apa... itu pilihan yang salah?" Tanyanya entah kesiapa sambil meneteskan airmata. Kini ia tidak tau akan perasaannya sendiri.

.

.

**~zo : nerds~**

.

.

**Normal POV**

Sesudah Karin kejadian pem_bully_-annya gagal karena kemunculan Pein, Ino, Sakura dan Tenten memilih untuk pulang duluan, namun gadis berambut merah darah itu belum mau pulang. Di samperinyalah seseorang yang masih bermain di lapangan basket tengah sekolah.

Di sana ada Sasuke, Naruto, dan Sai. Dan tampaknya mereka baru saja akan pulang.

Karena kebetulan ia melihat Sasuke—yang sudah selesai berolahraga—sedang duduk di bangku sambil meminum air mineral, Karin memasuki lapangan.

Dilihatnya sosok Naruto yang sedang mengumpulkan bola dan akan memasukannya ke tempat semula.

"Yo, Karin!" Sapa Naruto dengan semangat.

"Berisik." Umpatnya, lagi tidak _mood_ dalam hal mengurusi bocah pirang itu. "Mana Sasuke!" Teriakan itu membuat Naruto mengernyit sebal. Sambil mendengus, ia pun memanggil Sasuke.

"_Teme_, kau dipanggil tuh!"

Sasuke menoleh, menunjukan tatapan datarnya kepada Karin serta Naruto.

"Hn?"

Melihat lelaki idolanya terasa sangat tampan, Karin menjerit kesenangan sambil berlari ke arah Sasuke. "Sasuke-_kuuun_~" Suara Karin mendadak lembut, dengan manja ia langsung mengelayut manja di tangan Sasuke. Sasuke tidak tampak suka diperlakukan seperti barusan, tapi ia juga tidak menolak.

"Apa?"

"Ah, kamu pasti lupa sama janji kita, ya? Kan aku sudah menyeceritakannya sebagian padamu..."

Sai tersenyum lalu menggeleng melihat tingkah Karin yang sangat amat muka dua.

"Karena takut ketunda lagi, aku mau cerita disini aja deh..."

"Hn." Jawabnya singkat. Sebenernya Sasuke tidak menjamin bahwa ia akan mendengarkan kalimat Karin dengan baik, masalahnya sejak kapan Sasuke menganggap masalah orang lain penting untuk dirinya sendiri?

"...Ini tentang Hinata dan anak baru yang bernama Pein..."

Kali ini, topik yang dibuka Karin mendapatkan perhatian langsung dari Sasuke.

.

.

**~zo : nerds~**

.

.

Selesainya pembicaraan tentang Hinata dan Pein, akhirnya Karin pulang duluan—tentu saja karena disuruh oleh Sasuke. Sedangkan, mereka bertiga—Sasuke, Sai dan Naruto—berjalan bertiga sambil menenteng tas olahraga mereka masing-masing, berjalan menuju jalan pulang masing-masing.

"Eh, Teme."

Naruto memanggil, Sasuke tidak menjawab.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti loh sama penjelasan Karin. Kalian tuh sebenarnya membicarakan apa sih?" Tanya Naruto secara tiba-tiba.

Karena Sasuke masih memilih untuk diam, Naruto berdecak sebal. "Sai, kalau kau ngerti, tidak?"

"Entahlah, lagipula itu urusannya dengan Hinata dan Pein."

"Bukan... maksudku, tadi Karin sempat menyebut nama Akatsuki! Hii, itu kan geng tingkat atas banget. Masa iya Pein sama Hinata—ya, terutama dia—terlibat dengan Akatsuki? Tidak mungkin, kan?"

Kali ini Sai yang mengabaikan penjelasan panjang dari Naruto.

"Lagian, kenapa si Teme jadi mau ngedengerin masalah orang?" Sambil berjalan, ia berpikir keras. "Biasanya dia hanya diam kalau mereka bicara—"

"—Hei, lihat. Itu Hinata."

Kalimat Sai yang memotong kata-kata Naruto langsung membuat ketiganya menghentikan langkah.

Awalnya Sasuke hanya diam. Namun, sesudah mengikuti arah pandangan Sai, seringaian muncul di bibirnya.

"Hn, kurasa ini kesempatan yang tepat untuk menuruti apa kata Karin." Gumam Sai sambil tersenyum kepada Sasuke dan Naruto—khusus si bocah Namikaze itu, ia masih bingung.

Sasuke mendengus. "Ya, sekalian untuk memancing Pein, dan satu lagi... hiburan untuk kita."

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

**Author's Note :**

**Sumpeeh! Yang nulis diawal cerita bukan akuu! Tapi tanganku, dan juga salahkan reviewer yang membuatku punya ide untuk menulisnya! Dududuhh aku maluu *pake topeng JB* tapi ini chapter favoritku sendiri loh hahay *bejat : on***

**Tapi tolong jangan tanya kenapa Hinata bisa tiba-tiba suka sama Pein! Aku juga ngga taoo XD**

**-edited : 19/04/12-**

.

.

**Thankyou for Read & Review!**

**Special Thanks to :**

**Fujisaki Fuun, Haru , Ma Simba, Shaniechan, lonelyclover, Nene Zura' no Uchikaze, Hina bee lover, Yuuaja, Ekha, Mayraa, ShinO'ryu zuki dark knight, airi-zela, Deidei Rinnepero13, Lollytha-chan, Ichinikyuu Rin, Sora Hinase, Vytachi W.F, Takezawa Kazuki, HaruMichi, Nanairo Zoacha.**

.

.

**Pojok Bales Review :**

**Apa yang bakal Pein lakuin ke Hinata?** Yah, seperti apa yang tadi kutulis diatas. Hehe. Banyak yang nanyain, sih jadi semoga aja ngga ngecewain. **Siapa cewek yang sama Pein waktu dia mabuk? **Aku sih mikirnya Konan, tapi ngga kutulis karena kasian Konannya :)** Pein nakal dikit dong. **Tuh udah aku kabulin loh. Semoga suka.** Mau Pein yang baik. **Okeoke, Pein udah baik sedikit kan di sini hehe.** Rate M. **Aku masih ngga berani buat fic di rated itu *ngeles* tapi karena ini request yang aku setuju juga, paling rated-nya aku naikin jadi semi-M.Semoga suka.** Kesan polosnya Hina dapet banget. **Terimakasih hehe, aku kira ngga dapet, abis yang aku tau polos tuh cuma dengan arti 'ngga tau apa-apa'.** Hinata gemana ngeliat tampang Pein? **Maaf, kayaknya kecewa ya... Hinata ngga terpesona atau makin suka, tapi malah takut karena kejadian awal dichap ^.^v **Deidara tadi ngga minum bir kan? **Kayaknya ngga karena kerjaan dia cuma ngetawain Tobi :p hehe.** Kenapa ngga updet Nerds, padahal udah buat fic baru.** Aaaaa, jangan tanya aku! Tanya sama Pein aja deh XD

.

.

**Next Chap :**

"Ini sudah malam, kenapa masih ada di sini?"

"Hinata-_san_, mau pulang bersama kami?"

"Hwaa! A-Apa yang kalian lakukan ke Hinata-_chan_!"

"Heh, lihat ini... sepertinya dia baru pulang dari tempat pacarnya."

.

.

**Review kalian adalah semangatku :'D**

**Mind to Review?**

.

.

**THANKYOU**


	7. Tersampaikan Atau?

**Previous Chap :**

"—Hei, lihat. Itu Hinata."

Kalimat Sai yang memotong kata-kata Naruto langsung membuat ketiganya menghentikan langkah.

Awalnya Sasuke hanya diam. Namun, sesudah mengikuti arah pandangan Sai, seringaian muncul di bibirnya.

"Hn, kurasa ini kesempatan yang tepat untuk menuruti apa kata Karin." Gumam Sai sambil tersenyum kepada Sasuke dan Naruto—khusus si bocah Namikaze itu, ia masih bingung.

Sasuke mendengus. "Ya, sekalian untuk memancing Pein, dan satu lagi... hiburan untuk kita."

.

.

**Normal POV**

"Maksud kalian berdua tuh apa?"

Dengan tampang keheranan yang tercetak jelas, Naruto berlari untuk segera membalap Sasuke. Lalu setelah sudah di depan kedua sahabatnya itu, ia berjalan mundur dengan memandang wajah mereka. "Teme, sebenernya kalian berdua ini merencanakan apaan sih?"

Sasuke berdecak kesal dan membalas tatapan _sapphire_ itu. "Kau tinggal mengikuti kami."

"Tapi aku kan tetap tidak ngerti!" Teriaknya frustasi, tapi masih tetap mengikuti langkah kaki Sasuke dan Sai yang akan mendatangi Hinata.

.

.

.

**NERDS**

"**Nerds" punya zo **

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**[Pein Rikudou x Hinata Hyuuga]**

**Romance, Friendship, Drama**

**AU, OOC, Typos, etc.**

.

.

**SEVENTH. **Tersampaikan, Atau...?

.

.

Setelah menghela nafas panjang, si pemilik rambut oranye itu mencoba untuk menutup mata dan tertidur. Tapi belum sampai terlewat lima detik, ia sudah kembali terjaga. Pandangannya lurus ke arah langit-langit kamar. Ia tidak bisa menyangkal kalau saat ini ia benar-benar tidak tenang.

Ada suatu perasaan yang mengganjal. Entahlah... rasanya menyesakan.

Ya, dia menyesal dengan kelakuannya—kelakuannya yang bodoh.

Mungkin Hinata berpikir kalau pada saat itu, Pein tidak sadar atas perbuatannya sendiri.

Memang dia sempat dibuat setengah sadar karena alkohol, tapi itu sudah dari kemarin malam. Dan kenyataannya ia sama sekali tidak mabuk.

Keadaannya sadar—walaupun ia tidak sengaja melakukan hal itu. Rasanya seperti menonton dirinya sendiri melakukan hal hina tadi kepada Hinata.

Ia membenarkan posisinya menjadi terduduk. Dengan mata yang kembali dipejamkan ia menundukan wajah. Dalam keheningan seperti ini ia berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan hal sepele itu lebih lanjut. Ya, memang sepele bagi Pein yang 'dulu'. Tapi sangat tidak sepele bagi dirinya yang sekarang—sesudah mengenal gadis indigo itu.

Ia sendiri pun heran... ada apa dengan dirinya?

**. . .**

**Bruk.**

Suara itu membuatnya refleks membuka kedua matanya dengan malas, lalu dengan gerakan pelan ia menatap benda yang baru saja terjatuh melalui ekor matanya. Tapi setelah ia menangkap barang yang ternyata buku, ia menoleh. Matanya terkunci pada buku-buku yang awalnya sengaja dibawakan Hinata untuknya. Buku itu tadinya berdiri dengan menyandar di tembok sebelah pintu, tapi sekarang bukunya sudah tergelatak begitu saja di lantai.

Hinata Hyuuga IPA XII.

Kenapa buku itu mendadak jatuh?

Apa hal itu merupakan suatu petanda...? Sesuatu yang sama dengan petanda yang seperti dulu, di saat Hinata sedang dilabrak oleh Karin dan yang lainnya?

Ia bergerak turun dari kasurnya sambil mengambil kacamata yang ada di meja sebelah kasur. Setelah memakainya, ia berjalan mendekati lemari untuk mengambil jaket yang berwarna senada dengan kausnya. Tapi belum sampai tiga langkah untuk menghampiri pintu, ia mendadak berhenti.

Ia berdecih sebentar sambil menyisir poninya kebelakang dengan kesal.

Untuk apa dia harus memeriksa keadaan Hinata?

Apa ia takut akan terjadi hal buruk pada gadis itu?

Hal buruk sudah saja terjadi pada Hinata...

Tadi. Ya, karena dirinya sendiri.

Dirinya yang merupakan hal buruk itu.

.

.

**~zo : nerds~**

.

.

**Hinata's POV**

Sekarang aku terduduk di salah satu bangku taman yang di penuhi salju, masih dengan mata yang sembab dan pipi yang memerah. Tapi aku sudah tidak menangis, aku hanya perlu mengosongkan pikiranku, ya hanya itu.

Sore sudah menjelang, bahkan lampu-lampu taman sudah menyala. Kulihat taman yang sempat ramai oleh orang-orang, tapi mereka menghilang satu persatu untuk kembali ke rumahnya masing-masing. Sampai akhirnya hanya tinggal aku di sini. Sendiri. Sebenarnya aku harus pulang, tapi aku tidak ingin.

"Ini sudah malam, kenapa masih ada di sini?"

Aku terkesiap, suara itu membuatku langsung menoleh ke arah suara—tentu saja aku kaget. Kulihat ketiga orang yang berjalan menghampiriku, aku menyuruh otot-otot bibirku kembali berkerja dan membentuk senyuman.

"Se-Selamat sore, Naruto-_kun_, Sai-_kun_ dan—" Aku memberi salam ke setiap orang dimulai dari kanan ke kiri, tapi mendadak kalimatku berhenti saat melihat sosok itu, sosok di sebelah Sai. Sosok yang kutakuti. "Uchiha-_san_."

Cepat-cepat aku memindahkan mata lavenderku dari mata Sasuke dan menatap Sai. Sai membalas senyumanku, tapi matanya tidak. Pandangannya datar, namun mendadak alisnya sedikit tertekuk melihat penampilanku yang ada di depannya. "Hinata, kau tampak ketakutan dan—" ia sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya untuk menatap Sasuke. "—Berantakan."

Kali ini Sasuke yang memandangku dari atas ke bawah. "Kau tidak apa-apa—?" Lalu dengan pandangan aneh ia mulai berjalan mendekatiku sambil menjulurkan tangan kanannya—berniat menyentuh puncak kepalaku.

"—Tidak! Ja-Jangan sentuh aku!" Aku langsung menepis tangannya sebelum ia sampai menyentuh ubun-ubunku. Dan tentu saja hal itu membuat Naruto menjadi terkejut. Sedangkan Sasuke? Ia hanya tersenyum sinis.

Pandangan Naruto seakan bertanya. Ia heran. Tentu saja ia heran. Tapi Sai tidak.

"Hinata-_san_, mau pulang bersama kami?" suara Sai memecahkan lamunanku. Cepat-cepat aku mengeleng.

"Tidak perlu, Sai-_kun_..." Aku tampak semakin gelisah, dengan buru-buru aku langsung melangkahkan kakiku untuk menghindari mereka. "...Aku du-duluan."

Tapi sebelum aku berjalan sampai dua langkah, Sai langsung menarik kerah seragamku dari belakang sehingga membuatku terjatuh dengan kasar ke tumpukan salju yang dingin.

Aku yang kaget hanya bisa semakin cemas saat kedua tanganku ditahan oleh Sai sehinga tidak dapat digerakkan. Mataku memberat oleh air mata yang tertampung. Tapi tetap saja salah satu sudut bibirnya terangkat. Sasuke pun melonggarkan ikatan dasi yang mengalungi lehernya.

"...Le-Lepaskan aku... Kumohon...!" Dengan menahan tangisan yang hendak keluar, aku memohon padanya.

"Hwaa! A-Apa yang kalian lakukan ke Hinata-_chan_!" Naruto berteriak khawatir.

.

.

**~zo : nerds~**

.

.

**Normal POV**

Dengan jaket tebal yang sudah membalut tubuhnya, ia berjalan ke arah yang tidak terarah. Tidak peduli salah atau benar, Ia hanya mengikuti jalan yang menurutnya orang itu lewati. Sampai akhirnya ia berada di dekat taman—tempat yang sebelumnya pernah ia kunjungi dengan Hinata.

Sebenarnya apa yang saat ini ia lakukan? Pein sendiri pun tidak tau.

Mencari Hinata?

Kalaupun menemukannya... untuk apa?

Hinata tak akan mau melihatnya lagi.

Jadi, untuk apa dia mencarinya?

"He-Hentikan!"

Ia menghentikan langkahnya saat ia mendengar sesuatu dari kejauhan.

Suara Hinata.

"..."

Entah apa yang merasukinya, bukannya semakin mempercepat langkah menuju asal suara, ia malah terdiam.

Ia terus berpikir.

Hinata

Bukan siapa-siapanya.

.

.

**~zo : nerds~**

.

.

Dengan sekali tarikan, Sai membuat Hinata menjadi tidak dapat berkutik. Hinata berteriak dan meronta, tapi percuma... walaupun suaranya menggema, tidak akan ada orang yang berlalu lalang di taman, apalagi di sore yang sering diberitakan akan sering terjadi badai salju dadakan seperti ini.

Tapi saat Sai membawa Hinata ke hadapan Sasuke, pandangannya terhenti di lipatan leher gadis itu. Tampaknya pria berambut biru dongker itu terkejut dengan apa yang ia temukan di kulit putih yang ia lihat. Lalu, ia alihkan pandangannya ke mata Hinata dan tertawa meremehkan.

"Heh, lihat ini... sepertinya dia baru pulang dari tempat pacarnya."

Hinata terdiam.

Sasuke menyeringai. "Barusan bersenang-senang, ya?"

"Hh, murahan." Sambil menyunggingkan senyum palsu, Sai menghinanya dengan tajam.

"Biasanya cewek murahan menunjukan hal yang biasa, tapi bagaimana kalau cewek murahan itu seorang Hinata Hyuuga? Pasti berbeda..." Masih dengan menatap lavender di depannya, Sasuke sengaja bergumam seakan berpikir.

"Tidak!" Hinata menggeleng sambil menutup rapat-rapat matanya, ia benar-benar takut dengan hal ini. dan terutama... Sasuke. Seseorang di depannya.

"Pein..." Bisiknya. Tidak tau kenapa hanya nama itu yang ia pikirkan.

"Yang di depanmu ini kami, bukan temanmu itu." Desisnya sambil menarik dagu Hinata agar lavender itu menatapnya. Lalu salah satu alisnya terangkat. "Apa dia orang yang membuat ini?"

"Pein... tolong aku...!" Jeritnya histeris dan tidak bisa lagi menahan tangisannya yang hendak pecah. "TOLONG AKU—HMPH!"

"Berisik." Sasuke langsung membungkam mulut Hinata menggunakan tangan kanannya—sedikit berharap tidak ada yang mendengar mereka di tempat yang sebenarnya sangat beresiko seperti tempat umum ini. "Tidak ada yang akan mendengarmu—"

**BUKH! **

Suara pukulan itu mengisi suasana hening di taman. Disertai suara Sasuke yang jatuh terduduk menabrak salju, refleks semua mata mengarah kepada orang yang sekarang berada di depan Hinata—menggantikan posisi Sasuke.

Sasuke meremas salju untuk mengurani rasa sakit yang terasa di tengkuknya, lalu dengan emosi, ia berdecih keras dan mencoba berdiri. Pandangan Sasuke seakan berkata kalau dia akan membunuh orang yang berani-beraninya memukul dirinya dari belakang. Tapi saat melihat siapa pelakunya, ia terdiam.

Bukan takut, melainkan pandangannya berubah menjadi benci—dendam.

Dengan tubuh yang gemetar ketakutan, gadis itu berusaha membuka sedikit matanya, dan mengintip dari balik bulu matanya—untuk melihat siapa yang melakukan hal itu pada Sasuke. Tapi belum sampai Hinata menaikan pandangannya ke wajah seseorang di depannya, suara Naruto sudah menghentikannya.

"Hawa itu..." Ucap Naruto tidak percaya. Memang berbisik, tapi dengan suasana yang seperti ini, semua sudah pasti bisa mendengar.

Kalimat Naruto langsung membuat tubuh Hinata menegang, jantungnya berdetak tak terkendali.

Tanpa dilihat pun, Hinata tau siapa pemilik rambut oranye itu. Dan dia kembali menolongnya.

Jujur, Sasuke kaget. Ia memang tidak terlalu tau tentang anak baru yang akhir-akhir ini dekat dengan Hinata, tapi ia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau yang menjadi temannya adalah...

"Ketua Akatsuki."

"Hah, bagaimana bisa?"

Sai melepaskan pegangannya dari Hinata, sehingga cewek itu langsung berlari kebelakang pohon untuk bersembunyi. Kemudian, Sai menatap punggung Sasuke yang membelakanginya.

"...Sasuke, kita mundur dulu. Atau nanti kau yang nantinya akan berakhir koma di rumah sakit seperti Suigetsu."

Ya, Akatsuki memang tidak mempunyai hubungan yang baik dengan Taka, kelompok yang dipimpinnya.

"Ck, terserah." Dengan angkuhnya ia berjalan menjauhi taman, lalu jejaknya disusul oleh Sai dan Naruto di belakangnya.

.

.

**~zo : nerds~**

.

.

Setelah kepergian mereka bertiga, suasana di taman mendadak hening. Tidak ada yang bersuara selain suara angin sore dingin yang berhembus.

Menghadapi kesunyian di sana, Pein mulai menolehkan wajahnya ke arah persembunyian Hinata—melihat gadis itu yang sedang menyenderkan punggungnya di pohon, dan dengan kedua tangan yang menutupi wajahnya yang tertunduk.

"..."

Setelah dirinya berhenti bergerak dan sudah tidak ada lagi suara di sekitarnya, kupingnya mulai menangkap suara isakan kecil dari gadis itu.

Hinata kembali menangis.

Jujur, Pein lumayan lelah dengan keadaan tersebut. Bisa dibilang ini adalah bulan-bulan terlangka di dalam hidupnya—karena ia benar-benar berbeda 90 derajat dari dirinya yang dulu. Ia menjadi lebih baik, persis seperti keinginan ibunya.

Mau tidak mau Pein mulai mendekati Hinata—membuat suara gesekan dari salju dan sendal yang dipakainya. Semakin Pein mendekat, gadis itu semakin terlihat gemetaran, bahkan isakannya mengencang.

Setelah ia berada tepat dua meter dari Hinata, langkahnya berhenti. Ia hanya terdiam memandangi Hinata. Hinata yang hanya memakai seragam sekolah—yang tentunya sudah lumayan berantakan—tidak lagi memakai mantel dobel tiga yang pernah ia ingatkan untuk dirinya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Akhirnya Pein memecah keheningan dengan nada datarnya, membuat yang ditanya sedikit tersentak kaget.

"..."

"Masih marah?"

"..."

Ia semakin berjalan mendekatinya dalam beberapa langkah. "Kuanggap jawabanmu adalah 'ya'." Setelah tepat satu meter di depan Hinata, Pein membuka jaket Hitamnya. Ia tidak peduli akan udara dingin yang langsung menerpa kulit badannya—yang hanya terbalut kaus tanpa lengan.

"..."

Kemudian dia mengambil tangan Hinata, tidak peduli kalau gadis itu sedikit mempertahankan tangannya untuk tetap di wajah. Sesudahnya, ia langsung memasukan tangan Hinata ke lengan jaketnya. Dan ia pun melanjutkannya dengan menarik tangan yang lainnya untuk dimasukan ke dalam lengan jaket di bagian kiri.

Setelah selesai, ia melepaskan kedua tangan Hinata yang sempat ditahanny. Hinata langsung kembali menutup wajahnya yang memerah karena menangis dan berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Menyadari beban apa yang sedang dialami gadis berponi rata itu, ia menjadi sedikit paham keadaan. "Masih takut denganku?" Tanyanya—yang lagi-lagi dengan nada datar.

"..."

"Seharusnya kau lebih pandai melawan kalau ada orang yang memaksamu—" Mendadak ia berhenti berbicara, lalu terdiam dan membiarkan suara angin kembali terdengar.

"Aa, maaf. Aku lupa. Aku juga sama saja seperti mereka."

Masih tidak ada suara dari Hinata.

"Jujur, aku bukan orang baik." Ia menyentuh puncak kepala Hinata dan mengusapnya dengan pelan, membuat yang punya menjadi sedikit tenang. Tapi dengan cepat ia melepaskan, dan membalikan tubuhnya untuk berjalan pergi.

Sesudah beberapa langkah, ia berhenti untuk menolehkan wajahnya. "Tapi entah kenapa kalau di depanmu, aku selalu otomatis berusaha untuk menjadi lebih baik."

Mendengarnya, kedua mata Hinata terbelalak kaget.

"Mungkin arti baikku bukanlah arti baik di pikiranmu..." Ia kembali berbalik, dan berjalan meninggalkan Hinata sendirian di sana. "Jadi, lebih baik kau menjauh dariku."

.

.

**~zo : nerds~**

.

.

**Hinata's POV**

Beberapa jam yang lalu, dia memang bukan Pein yang kukenal. Tapi di saat ini, dia sudah menjadi Pein yang sering menjadi teman bicaraku—meski yang sekarang jadi lebih terkesan perhatian. Dan entahlah, kalimatnya tadi membuatku terasa nyaman.

Setelah beberapa saat, kulepaskan kedua tanganku dari wajah. Aku menatap punggungnya yang semakin lama menjauhiku.

Jantungku berdetak kencang.

Aku tidak menyangka, dan aku... aku benar-benar senang.

Itu kalimat terpanjangnya yang pernah kudengar.

Dan juga, aku yang tadi meneriaki namanya hanya untuk membuatku tidak takut. Aku... sama sekali tidak menyangka dia benar-benar menolongku.

"Pein..."

"Pein, tunggu..."

Aku mencoba melangkah untuk mengejarnya. Tapi aku hanya bisa melihat punggungnya yang sudah semakin menjauh. Aku mempercepat ayunan kakiku. Aku tau, mungkin nantinya aku akan terjatuh—mengingat betapa payahnya aku di dalam bidang olahraga. Tapi aku ingin meraih punggungnya, aku harus mengucapkan terimakasih walaupun ujung-ujung aku pasti akan menangis lebih kencang.

"Pein—kyaa!"

**Sruuk!**

Aku merasakan perih saat kulit wajahku bergesekan dengan salju yang dingin. Aku kembali menangis, membuat wajahku terasa lebih dingin karenanya. Sambil mengeratkan jaket miliknya yang kukenakan, kutegakan wajahku untuk melihat punggungnya. Dan sekarang... ia hilang. Pein sudah tidak ada.

Dan aku takut kalau di saat inilah aku terakhir kali melihatnya.

Aku menangis.

Kalau aku terluka, pasti aku mengeluarkan airmata, tapi tidak untuk saat ini. Aku menangis karena menangisinya. Dia yang tidak bisa kuraih.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

**Author's Note :**

**Maaf telat update! Biasalah, atasan marah-marah mulu *SMA aja belom* semoga masih ingat dengan fic yang satu ini. kemaren aku wisuda! Hehe, aku udah bakal SMA #girang. Terimakasih untuk ****kyu's neli-chan**** yang mau mengingatkanku untuk mengupdate fic ini (kalo ngga bakal tetep lupa tuh -,-)**

**Eehn, aku maunya sih chap ini complete di chap 10, tapi aku cepetin jadi ke chap 8 :p. Jadi kalo ada yang kecepetan maafin ya, habisnya aku mau buat fic lain yang ngambil (sedikit) ide dari fic ini. Tapi masih lama dan pairnya bukan crack lagi, jadi SasuSaku dan NaruHina :)**

**-edited : 28/02/12-**

.

.

**Thankyou for Read & Review!**

**Special Thanks to :**

**uchihyuu nagisa, Ekha, HaruMichi, Haru, Nanairo Zoacha, Fujisaki Fuun, ulva-chan, Hana, Hina bee lover, Ryotaro No Kawaii, Kurokawa sinju, Lollytha-chan, Shaniechan, Sora Hinase, dasyaELF-SHAWOL, lawliwet cute, mayu masamune, Mizukichan Aino Yuki, Reviewer bodo, Dark Blizzard734, Deidei Rinnepero13, Namikaze Haruna, Dei-kun Love Ai-chan, Oscuro Ensin Khafilah Ahmed, Putri Luna, Vytachi W. F, mayraa, HinataLawliet, mei2, kyu's neli-chan, Ichinikyuu Rin, Zodiac 45, hanna rurin, vicky, d. k, ririrea.**

.

.

**Pojok Balas Review :**

**Pein mabuk atau sadar? Wah**... maaf yaa! Saking stress-nya kemaren, aku lupa nulis banyak penjelasan tentang Pein ya? Hehe Iya pein setengah sadar gitu.** Chap kemaren harusnya lebih panjang ya. **Kependekan, ya? -_- Maaf, soalnya aku malu kalo ngetik 'terlalu jauh'.** Zoroute ganti penname jadi Zoroutecchi, ya?** Iyaa... ini supaya namaku ini mirip cewek. Karena sempet ada yang ngira aku cowok -_- (ngga ada bedanya sih, kayaknya ==") Nah, untuk panggilanku... aku nerima kok di panggil panjang-panjang atau singkat. Tapi banyak yang udah manggil aku zo :3** Sasuke jadi tokoh antagonis ya? **Iya. Habis aku suka kalo Sasuke jahat sih ;)** Pasti seru kalo Sasuke sama Pein berantem buat rebutin Hina. **Akusendiri ngga jamin Sasu bakal suka Hinata di sini... abis bisa WB kalo gitu. tapi kalo NaruHinaPein aku juga udah mau buat (tapi di lain fic)** Chap depan panjangin, ya! **Aku ngga janji nih, habis tergantung mood sama cerita sih hehe.** Authornya lucu. **Lhoh kok? ==a tapi terimakasih :3** Sasuke sama Sai mau ngapain? **Seperti yang diatas ceritaiin hehe.** Pein kok ngga ngejar Hinata? Tapi nanti bakal ditolong sama Pein kan? **Kalo soal Pein ngga ngejar Hinata... menurutku agak kurang pantes untuk sifat Pein yang di sini aku deskripin. Tapi dia nolongin kok. **Sekali-sekali buat akatsuki dibikin keren ya? Soalnya rata-rata humor semua sih. **Iyaaa ^^** Bikin NaruIno dong. **Wah aku ngga ngerti sih sebenernya Nerds sama NaruIno nyambungnya dari mana... tapi kalo NaruIno sih aku udah punya ide, tapi kayaknya masih lama buat ku publish.** Apa Hinata bakal benci sama Pein? **Hinata kubuat cuma takut sama Pein, ngga nyampe benci kok ;)** Hinata jangan nyampe diapa-apain ya**? Iyadong, selama rated masih T haha :p** Buat fic ini bakalan tamat di chap 10 ya**? Wah aku pengennya segitu sih, tapi aku sepertinya udah kena WB duluan huhu ==" Jadi, tamatnya di chap besok.

.

.

**Next Chap :**

"Pein, kapan kau mengangkat telfonku...?"

"—kami menyuruhmu menelfonnya bukan untuk pacaran!"

"Tapi aku bahagia..."

"Bahagia karena kamu datang..."

.

.

**Review kalian adalah semangatku :'D**

**Mind to Review?**

.

.

**THANKYOU**


	8. Terima

**Previous Chap :**

"Pein, tunggu..."

Aku mencoba melangkah untuk mengejarnya. Tapi aku hanya bisa melihat punggungnya yang sudah semakin menjauh. Aku mempercepat ayunan kakiku. Aku tau, mungkin nantinya aku akan terjatuh—mengingat betapa payahnya aku di dalam bidang olahraga. Tapi aku ingin meraih punggungnya, aku harus mengucapkan terimakasih walaupun ujung-ujung aku pasti akan menangis lebih kencang.

"Pein—kyaa!"

**Sruuk!**

Aku merasakan perih saat kulit wajahku bergesekan dengan salju yang dingin. Aku kembali menangis, membuat wajahku terasa lebih dingin karenanya. Sambil mengeratkan jaket miliknya yang kukenakan, kutegakan wajahku untuk melihat punggungnya. Dan sekarang... ia hilang. Pein sudah tidak ada.

Dan aku takut kalau di saat inilah aku terakhir kali melihatnya.

Aku menangis.

Kalau aku terluka, pasti aku mengeluarkan airmata, tapi tidak untuk saat ini. Aku menangis karena menangisinya. Dia yang tidak bisa kuraih.

.

.

Jam istirahat, itulah yang membuat tiap ruangan di sekolah menjadi limakalilipat lebih ribut dari biasanya. Tapi, seperti hari-hari sebelumnya Hinata hanya dapat terdiam di kursi. Duduk sendirian sambil memegang sebuah buku.

Setelah suasana di kelas lumayan sepi—karena siswa-siswi yang lain sudah berpindah tempat ke kantin di lantai dasar—hal pertama yang Hinata lakukan adalah menghela nafas panjang.

Ia sempatkan diri untuk membalikan badan, melihat meja seseorang yang dari dulu selalu bertempat persis di belakangnya.

Bangku milik Pein.

Dua minggu lamanya meja itu kosong. Pemiliknya tidak pernah lagi datang ke sekolah. Ya, sejak kejadian beberapa minggu yang lalu—peristiwa penyelamatan Hinata dari Sasuke—Pein selalu absen. Entah karena sakit ataupun sengaja bolos, tak ada satu orang pun yang tau.

Apa Pein sudah pindah sekolah? Kadang Hinata sampai berpikir seperti itu.

Habisnya, ia merasa kehilangan.

Padahal ia sudah merasa nyaman, bahkan...

Suka kepada orang itu.

Tapi kenapa perasaan tersebut malah muncul di saat yang tidak tepat?

Hinata memutar tubuhnya agar kembali menghadap ke depan, lalu ia memejamkan kedua matanya sambil bertopang dagu.

Setelah terdiam beberapa saat, mendadak satu ide terpikir olehnya.

Menelfon Pein.

Dia buka resleting tas miliknya dan mengambil ponsel yang tadi sempat dimatikan—karena memang itulah peraturan sekolah. Setelah dibuat aktif, ia tekan beberapa tombol yang membawanya ke fitur kontak. Dari puluhan nama yang tertera di sana, ia ketik nama Pein dan tertulislah nomor ponsel orang itu di layar.

Bila ditanya kenapa ia bisa punya nomor tersebut, tentu saja jawabannya karena ia diberikan oleh Kakashi—sebelum ia disuruh mendatangi rumah Pein.

Kemudian, saat ia akan menekan tombol '_call'_, ibu jarinya berhenti bergerak.

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Memangnya dia berani?

Mungkin ia tidak akan sanggup, apalagi jika ingatannya tentang kejadian kemarin terus melintasi benaknya.

Jadi...

Telfon atau tidak?

.

.

.

**NERDS**

"**Nerds" punya zo**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**[Pein Rikudou x Hinata Hyuuga]**

**Romance, Friendship, Drama**

**AU, OOC, Typos, etc.**

.

.

**EIGHTH. **Terima

.

.

Kali ini, _setting_ tempat yang melatarbelakangi Hinata adalah sebuah taman yang berada di belakang sekolah. Taman ini indah, namun sayangnya karena ditaruhnya di tempat yang tidak terlalu mencolok bagi umum, sehingga sedikit orang yang mau repot-repot memutari sekolah dan melihatnya.

Ditemani oleh _bento_ buatannya sendiri, ia terbengong di salah satu bangku kayu di sisi taman. Dirinya memang ada di sini, tapi pikirannya sedang melayang-layang ke lain hal—Pein. Lalu ia kembali menunduk dan melihat kotak bekalnya yang masih _full_—baru dia makan sebanyak tiga sumpitan nasi.

Ia menaikan tangan kirinya yang sedang memegang ponsel, sehingga pandangannya kembali terpaku pada layar benda telekomunikasi tersebut.

Di sana ada nomor milik Pein, dan tombol hijau yang menunjukan bahwa ponsel itu sudah siap untuk di menyambungkan suara mereka. Tapi tampaknya Hinata masih saja tidak yakin.

Tapi, kalau dia ragu terus... bagaimana caranya ia bisa berhubungan dengan Pein? Tentu saja makna 'berhubungan' yang ini bukanlah mempunyai maksud pacaran. Cukup tau kabar pria itu saja dia sudah senang kok, mengingat sudah berminggu-minggu Pein meninggalkan kehidupannya di sekolah.

Benar, kan?

Dengan segenap keberanian, Hinata meletakan kedua belah sumpitnya ke atas wadah _bento_. Lalu ia pun mejamkan mata, aba-aba ia akan menekan tombol hijau—menelfon.

**Pip. **

Beberapa detik kemudian, Hinata melihat tulisan di layar ponselnya yang sudah tersambung. Perlahan, ia dekatkan sumber suara ponsel ke telinganya.

Ditunggunya lama.

Lama.

Dan lama...

**Klik.**

Sambungan itu mati dengan sendirinya dan digantikan dengan suara operator, tanda bahwa Pein tidak mengangkat.

Hinata mencoba menelfon lagi.

Tapi, terus saja hal itu gagal. Bahkan sampai yang keempatkalinya.

Karena putus asa, Hinata hanya bergumam. "Mungkin saja dia lagi sibuk..." Lirihnya entah ke siapa. Lalu ia kembali melihat ke langit yang biru, seakan mencari harapan.

Sambil menghela nafas pasrah, ia kembali menekan tombol _call_.

Kali ini ia tidak berharap lebih. Tapi ia benar-benar ingin Pein mengangkat telfonnya.

Ia sentuhkan ponselnya ke daun telinga, lalu berbisik pelan. "Kapan kamu mengangkat telfonku...?"

"Ini sudah kuangkat."

"EEHH?"

Sontak saja Hinata berteriak kaget, dengan tangan yang gemetaran ia segera memencet tombol merah—men-_disconnect-kan_ sambungan mereka.

**Klik.**

Tiga puluh detik terlewat. Hinata mengerjapkan mata. Kini, wajahnya memerah. Tidak tau apakah sedang menanggung malu ataupun menyesal. Hinata mendesah pasrah.

Kenapa dia harus mematikan sambungan telfonnya?

**Srek.**

Mendadak, suara dari belakang membuatnya menoleh.

Lalu saat melihat apa yang pada saat ini ada di depannya, ia tersentak.

"Ka-Kalian...?"

.

.

**~zo : nerds~**

.

.

**Blam.**

Bantingan pintu yang tertutup membuat Pein—yang sekarang sedang berada di lantai satu rumahnya—melirikan mata ke sumber suara. Dipandanginya kedua tamu yang baru saja datang. Ternyata itu adalah Tobi dan Deidara, kedua anak buahnya di Akatsuki.

"Hai, _Leader_-_sama_!" Tobi menyapanya dengan semangat, sedangkan Deidara hanya mengikutinya sambil menenteng kantung plastik yang berisikan makanan kecil. Pein memalingkan wajah dan melanjutkan niatan awalnya—mengambil air minum dari dispenser.

Berhubung ibunya sedang tidak ada di rumah, mereka memang suka datang sembarangan—terutama kedua orang ini.

"Hari ini panasnya keterlaluan. Bikin kulit jadi hitam aja..." Deidara merutuk. Ia taruh belanjaannya ke atas meja dan mendudukan dirinya di sana.

Pein sudah tau itu termasuk dari ratusan alasan Deidara untuk bisa nebeng di rumahnya—yaitu : ngadem.

Tapi Pein tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Ia menyenderkan punggungnya ke tembok, dan meminum air putih sembari membuka topik obrolan.

"Bagaimana dengan mereka?"

Pein tidak bisa berbasa-basi.

"Mereka siapa?" Ulangnya. "Taka?"

Pein sedikit mengangguk, sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan Tobi yang mulai berlarian mengelilingi rumahnya.

"Ya."

Deidara bergumam sebentar, ia berpikir. "Sebenarnya sih sudah selesai. Tapi kebanyakan dari mereka masih dendam, mungkin mereka akan membuat serangan balasan."

**Trrrr...**

Suara dadakan yang terdengar itu membuat mereka melirik ke sebuah ponsel yang terletak di sofa berdering. Tentu saja ponsel milik Pein.

Tanpa berpikir akan mengangkatnya, Pein mengembalikan pandangannya ke Deidara. "Kira-kira kapan mereka akan mulai melawan lagi?"

"Entahlah."

**Trrrr...**

"Sepertinya mereka akan bertindak cepat."

"Kemarin tidak ada yang mati, kan?"

"Tidak."

**Trrrr...**

"Tsch..." Deidara menghela nafas berat. Tentu saja ia jadi susah berkonsentrasi menjawab pertanyaan dari Pein apabila suara itu terus menyelanya.

Sedangkan Pein malah kembali meminum air putih yang masih di tangannya. Ia tampak tidak peduli.

Namun, Tobi yang sedang berjalan-jalan nyatanya mendekati ponsel itu dan memegangnya.

**Trrrr...**

"_Leader-sama_, ada telfon. Kasihan loh kalau tidak diangkat."

"Biarkan saja."

"Tapi aku sudah mengangkatnya..." Ucapan Tobi yang terasa sangat amat polos itu membuat Pein memberikan pandangan sinis.

Namun sebelum Pein mengeluarkan suara, Deidara cepat-cepat menengahi. "Sudahlah, jawab saja. Siapa tau penting."

Pein memalingkan wajah. "Matikan."

Tobi mengangguk, lalu ia mencoba menekan salah satu tombol di ponsel tersebut, namun nyatanya ia salah tekan, dan membuat suara yang diterima oleh sinyal menjadi ke _loudspeaker_.

**Pip.**

"H-Hallo? Apa... ini Pein?"

Suara tadi membuat kedua mata Pein membulat. Telfon itu dari Hinata—lagi.

Sebelum Tobi akan menekan tombol merah, segeralah Pein memberikan isyarat kepadanya agar ia diam. Pein berjalan menyamperi Tobi dan meraih ponselnya. Ia terlebih dulu mengembalikan _setting _ke awal dan menjawab.

"Hm, ini aku."

'Ah, akhirnya aku bisa berbicara denganmu...'

"Kenapa? Apa yang mau kau bilang?" Tanyanya cepat, seakan tidak ingin berlama-lama berbicara.

'Umm...' Ia bergumam. Nadanya terdengar bingung. 'Apa, ya?'

"..."

'...'

"..."

Pein menghela nafas. "Kau menghabiskan waktuku."

'Ung, tunggu... a-aku ingin bercerita...'

"Tentang apa?"

'Sekolah.' Jawab Hinata, kali ini lebih mantap.

"Yaudah."

'Sejak kau tidak ada di kelas, aku selalu main sendirian...'

Pein memilih untuk mendengarkan.

'Karena itu aku lebih sering menghabiskan waktuku di taman lavender. Di sana aku baru tau kalau lavender yang mekar itu seperti apa. Indah sekali. Seandainya kita bisa melihatnya bersama...'

Kalimat Hinata terdengar bahagia, tampaknya ia benar-benar ingin bercerita banyak—bahkan dari suaranya saja tampaknya gadis itu sudah melupakan hal buruk yang sempat terjadi di tengah hubungan mereka.

'Ah, berhubung ini sudah mau masuk musim semi, jadi—'

'—Kami menyuruhmu menelfonnya bukan untuk pacaran!'

Pein mengernyit bingung.

Itu suara geraman Karin. Tampaknya Pein baru sadar bahwa Hinata sedang tidak sendirian, namun bersama kelompok berambut merah itu.

Lalu terdengar suara bentakan kasar yang kali ini lebih jelas. 'Kalau kau ingin Hinata selamat, ayo ke sini! Sasuke sudah menunggumu!'

**Klik.**

Suara ponselnya selesai sampai sana.

Keduanya—Deidara dan Tobi—kebingungan karena mereka tidak tau apa hubungan gadis itu dengan pimpinannya. Namun Pein hanya terdiam di tempatnya, sama sekali tidak berbicara.

"Wow, tidak kusangka kau bisa mempunyai kekasih sesabar dia, ya?" Deidara berkomentar asal—berniat mencairkan suasana—tak lupa dengan anggukan setuju dari Tobi.

"..."

Bukannya menanggapi kalimat tadi, tiba-tiba saja Pein langsung mengambil kacamatanya yang sempat nganggur di atas meja, dan berlari keluar rumahnya.

"Hei, Pein! kau mau ke mana!" Panggilnya. "Cih, lagi-lagi dia bertingkah aneh!"

.

.

**~zo : nerds~**

.

.

Karin menatap sinis ke arah Hinata yang masih terduduk di aspal markas Taka, geng milik Sasuke—di sebuah daerah yang menyerupai gang kecil yang sempit. Matanya sedikit sembab karena menangis, pipinya memerah—karena baru saja mendapati luka tamparan. Dan tak sedikit juga baretan di permukaan kaki dan sikunya yang pastinya karena ia diseret-seret ke sini.

"Tsch, mana si Pein itu? Lama banget! Katanya dia ketua geng? Masa takut sih!"

Suara tersebut membuat Hinata sedikit mendongak ke atas, melihat seorang siswi berambut merah panjang yang sedaritadi terus marah-marah. Ya, memang hanya dia seorang—tidak ada lagi komplotannya yang beranggotakan Sakura, Ino ataupun Tenten. Mungkin yang lainnya tidak mau terlibat lebih dalam dengannya.

Bayangkan saja, Karin masih berani untuk menggabungkan dirinya ke masalah geng hanya karena ia dendam ke Hinata, dan ia ingin gadis itu menderita di depannya. Walaupun ia tidak tau caranya, sudah pasti ia akan melakukan apapun.

"Heh, apa jangan-jangan si cupu itu hanya berlagak jadi pemimpin geng? Cih, memalukan!"

Hinata terdiam. Ia sendiri pun tidak tau masalah yang tadi dibicarakan Karin.

Yang ia tau... bahwa Pein adalah orang yang baik. Walaupun pria itu sudah berkali-kali memperingatinya, ia akan terus mengelak.

Tapi mendadak lamunan Hinata harus menghilang karena satu hal, yaitu karena jambakan kuat yang terasa di poninya.

"Kalau dia tidak muncul... kau yang harus menanggung hukumannya!" Karin melirik si Indigo yang sedang kesakitan. "Sekarang, cepat panggil dia! Gunakan teriakanmu!"

Karin berteriak lantang, bahkan karena hal itu banyak burung-burung gereja yang tadinya terdiam di tiang listrik langsung berterbangan ke tempat lain.

"T-Tidak...! Aku tidak mau!" Sebisa mungkin ia ingin menyingkirkan tangan si kacamata dari helaian rambutnya. Habisnya jambakan Karin benar-benar menyiksa, begitu kasar dan tanpa belas kasihan sama sekali.

"Panggil dia! Panggil dia seperti dulu kau memanggilnya untuk menahanku!" Masih saja Karin meluapkan emosinya ke Hinata yang kini menangis.

Tapi karena sudah beberapa menit berteriak-teriak dan tidak ada yang muncul, dengan kasar Karin melepaskan cengkramannya dari rambut Hinata. Ia pun berdecak kesal."Dasar payah!"

Sebisa mungkin Hinata menahan isakannya, seharusnya ia tidak menangis karena luka sepele seperti ini. Ia harus kuat.

Namun, nyatanya yang muncul dari ujung gang sempit ini adalah Sasuke, Sai, dan salah seorang lagi yang bertampang sangar. Pria itu berambut biru muda, dan sedang tersenyum sampai menunjukan deretan giginya yang runcing.

Suigetsu.

Tapi, saat Hinata memfokuskan pandangannya ke pria asing tersebut, dilihatnya Suigetsu yang menggunakan sebuah tongkat di masing-masing tangannya untuk membantunya berjalan.

Ya, kakinya hanya ada satu.

Satunya lagi telah diamputasi.

Setelah ketiga pria itu berada di depan Hinata dan Karin, gadis berponi rata tersebut tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan rasa tidak nyamannya.

"Kupikir suara teriakan dan tangisan itu cuma ilusi, ternyata beneran ada orang gila di sini." Suigetsu menyindirnya—lebih tepatnya ke arah Karin seorang.

"Diamlah, sialan! Jelas-jelas aku sedang membantumu!"

Ketika mau membalas ejekan Karin, secara tidak sengaja mata Suigetsu melihat ke arah Hinata. Dia terdiam sebentar, lalu dia berikan sebuah tatapan sinis yang mematikan kepadanya. "Satunya orang gila, dan satu lagi pacar dari si ketua Akatsuki brengsek itu."

Karin bungkam. Jujur saja ia kesal dengan adanya Hinata di depan Suigetsu. Masalahnya Suigetsu kan pernah suka Hinata. Tapi mungkin saja pria itu sudah membencinya karena status Hinata yang menjelaskan kalau ialah milik Pein—ketua Akatsuki.

Tapi lain pikiran dari Karin, lagi-lagi Hinata sedang sibuk dengan pertanyaan di benaknya sendiri. Ia tidak mengerti. Apa itu Akatsuki, dan siapa yang mereka sebut-sebut sebagai pacarnya?

Pein?

Sekalipun itu adalah Pein, ia bukanlah seorang ketua geng!

Tapi, Hinata memilih untuk terdiam dan tidak menjawab atau bertanya ke mereka.

Sasuke kemudian mengambil rokok dan menyelipkannya ke sela bibirnya. "Sekarang dia ada di mana?"

"Si pecundang itu belum muncul."

Ia mendengus. "Tenang saja, sebentar lagi kau pasti bisa membalaskan dendammu, Suigetsu."

Suigetsu menyeringai, membuat Hinata merinding.

"Ya, akan kubunuh dia... dengan umpan ini."

.

.

**~zo : nerds~**

.

.

Pein menghentikan langkahnya di atas salju yang sudah mulai mencair. Nafasnya terengah, dan tenaganya sudah terbuang banyak untuk mencari Hinata—yang saat ini entahlah sedang berada di mana.

Yang pasti, ia tidak menemukannya di taman, ataupun tempat dulu yang ia menyelamatkan Hinata dari Karin.

Kesal dengan kesia-siaan ini, Pein berdecak dan mengambil ponsel dari sakunya. Ia memang tidak pernah menyimpan nomor ponsel Hinata, tapi mungkin saja _history_ _calls_-nya masih menyimpan nomor gadis itu.

Setelah ketemu, Pein menghubunginya lagi. Tapi tidak bisa.

Ia pun berdecak, lalu menyenderkan punggungnya ke pohon untuk memikirkan sesuatu.

.

"_Kalau kau ingin Hinata selamat, ayo ke sini! Sasuke sudah menunggumu!"_

.

Kedua kelopak matanya terbuka.

Sasuke?

Itu berarti...

Taka.

Dengan cepat ia mengembalikan posisinya menjadi tegak, lalu berlari ke gang sempit yang biasa dijadikan Taka sebagai markasnya.

**. . .**

Sesampainya di daerah yang cukup rawan itu, Pein memperlambat laju jalannya. Langkah perlangkah ia lewati tanpa suara. Lalu, sesudah berada di perempatan gang, terlihatlah Hinata di salah satu jalan. Ia sedang meringkuk ketakutan—juga karena kedua tangannya terikat. Hinata melihatnya.

"Pein... k-kau datang..."

"..." Pein tidak menjawab, lalu ia berjalan ke arah Hinata.

Awalnya, Hinata ingin sekali tersenyum untuk menyambut kedatangan Pein. Namun, satu hal yang membuatnya tersentak. Ya, tentu saja. Karena pada saat ini di belakang Pein sudah ada seseorang yang membawa pukulan _baseball, _dan siap untuk mengayunkannya.

"Pein, awas!"

"—?"

**BUAGH!**

**. . .**

Saat Pein membuka kedua kelopak matanya, ia melihat sebuah darah yang tertetes di aspal. Bukan hanya satu. Ada banyak. Dan itu adalah darah yang berasal dari kening, serta bibirnya yang sobek.

Lalu ia sedikit membenarkan posisinya menjadi berdiri, namun kakinya tiba-tiba sakit, sehingga membuatnya tidak bisa berdiri dengan benar. Pandangannya berbayang-bayang, kepalanya pening, tapi ia berusaha untuk memfokuskan penglihatannya.

Mendadak, pupil matanya bergerak menemui kacamatanya yang terdampar di ujung jalan. Sepertinya pada saat wajahnya dipukul, benda itu mental dan retak saat menabrak aspal.

Dan ketika ia mengadah, dilihatnya Sasuke—yang kemungkinan besar tadi memukulnya—Sai dan Suigetsu.

Dan di detik itu pula Pein sadar akan posisinya. Terikat di tiang lampu dengan tubuh babak belur. Sedangkan dari kejauhan ada Hinata yang sedang menangisinya. Tak peduli lagi dengan bentakan Karin yang terus menyuruhnya diam.

"Kenapa? Merasa dirimu lemah?" Suigetsu tersenyum puas. "Sekarang hidupmu sudah berada di tangan kami."

Pein melirik ke arahnya, lalu ia berdecih, mengeluarkan ludah yang sudah tercampur oleh darahnya. Karena tidak bisa mengusap darah yang ada di sudut bibir, Pein menggunakan lidahnya untuk menghapusnya.

"Lemah, katamu?" Ulangnya perlahan. Lalu ia memejamkan mata. Sebentar, lalu kembali membukanya. Memperlihatkan tatapan sinis yang bagaikan mahkluk liar.

"Lihat cara ini..." Kedua mata ungu itu menatap tajam sosok di depannya. "Pecundang."

Mereka semua yang menyaksikan kalimat Pein pun diam-diam menelan ludah. Takut.

Dan Pein pun tersenyum meremehkan dan melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Setidaknya cara kami menyiksa kaki busukmu itu lebih bagus."

Suigetsu menggeram. Dia ambil paksa besi yang dari tadi ada di tangan Sasuke.

"SIALAN! BILANG APA KAU TADI?"

Ia ayunkan besi, dan dilayangkannya ke kaki milik Pein.

**BUKH!**

**BUKH!**

**BUKH!**

Walaupun semua orang yang melihat hal tadi yakin bahwa pukulan tadi sangat sakit, Pein masih tetap saja terdiam dengan muka datarnya. Tapi semakin lama kedua alis Pein sedikit bertaut. Dan Suigetsu yakin itu adalah bukti Pein sudah merasa kesakitan.

"HAHAH! RASAKAN ITU!"

Ternyata Suigetsu benar-benar tidak main-main akan dendam itu.

Sambil menghela nafas kasar, Suigetsu melihat seluruh permukaan kulit Pein yang sekarang. Wajah, tangan dan kakinya sudah dipenuhi oleh baretan serta memar yang berwarna biru ataupun ungu. Tapi ia belum cukup puas.

Ia membuang pipa besi itu, lalu mengambil sebuah pisau lipat dari sakunya.

"Jangan! Kumohon! Jangan lakukan itu padanya—hmph!" Hinata memohon, namun Karin sudah keburu membekapnya. Tidak ada yang boleh mengganggu momen ini.

"Akan kupotong kakimu! Sama seperti apa yang sebelumnya kau lakukan padaku!"

Dan saat mata pisau akan ia tancapkan ke lutut Pein, mendadak saja sesuatu terjadi.

**BUAGH!**

**PRANG!**

Sebuah tong sampah yang berat itu menghantam Suigetsu sampai ratusan sampah tersebut berhamburan kepadanya.

Sontak saja, Sasuke, Sai dan Karin pun terkejut. Pandangan mereka berpindah ke arah samping, tepat di mana ada seseorang berambut merah dengan wajah _babyface_-nya yang seolah-olah sedang menyingkirkan debu dari tangannya.

"Maaf ya, tadi tanganku licin." Ia tersenyum manis.

Pria itu bukanlah orang biasa. Itu adalah anggota Akatsuki, Sasori.

"Kau sudah babak belur..." Satu orang lagi yang baru muncul pun mendengus. Tentu saja pria berparas dingin tersebut mengejek Pein. "Payah."

Dan itu Itachi.

Sasori dan Itachi.

"Ck, diamlah."

Lain hal dengan Karin, gadis itu terkejut setengah mati. Apalagi di saat Pein sudah terbebas dengan sendirinya dari ikatan tali tambang, dan mulai mengelap wajahnya yang dipenuhi oleh darah dengan bahunya.

"Iya... Tobi dan Deidara-_senpai_ juga sudah datang loh~! Tadi Kakuzu-_senpai_ dan Hidan-_senpai_ juga mau datang, tapi Tobi larang, soalnya anggota Taka memang cuma ada 4 di sini. Kan biar adil~! Oh, aku tidak dihitung ya, soalnya aku—"

Sebelum selesai, omongan Tobi berhenti karena Deidara sudah keburu menjitak kepalanya. "Diamlah, bodoh."

Tanpa basa-basi, Pein memberi perintah. "Tobi, bawa Hinata pergi."

"Iya, Leader-_sama_!"

Setelah Tobi mengajak Hinata berlari ke arah jalan kecil yang lain, Pein menyeringai. "Jumlahnya pas."

"Sekarang... waktunya pembalasan."

.

.

**~zo : nerds~**

.

.

Lebih dari setengah jam Tobi dan Hinata mengamankan diri di salah satu gang yang cukup luas. Hinata masih berusaha mengurangi rasa gemetarannya yang belum mereda, sedangkan Tobi dengan asiknya bercerita tentang apapun. Entahlah, walau Hinata merasa topik yang dibahas Tobi adalah sesuatu yang menyerupai basa-basi, ia tetap menghargai bocah tersebut yang sedang berusaha menghiburnya.

"Hinata-_chan_, kamu masih pucat sekali..." Tobi menghela nafas. "Ayo senyum dong, nanti _Leader_-_sama_ bisa sedih kalau melihatmu seperti itu..."

Hinata berniat untuk mengangguk. Tapi rasanya sulit. Jadi ia hanya menanggapi kalimat-kalimat Tobi dengan jawaban singkat yang seperlunya.

Lalu, beberapa menit kemudian terdengar suara langkah dari kejauhan.

Dia datang.

Dengan itu Hinata memalingkan wajahnya.

Pein...

Sepertinya ia sudah selesai berantem.

Kemudian Hinata berpikir. Jadi benar Pein adalah salah seorang yang menjabat menjadi ketua geng?

Tapi, Pein yang ia kenal adalah orang yang baik. Orang yang selalu menemani dan juga membantunya saat dia di-_bully_ oleh yang lain. Bukan yang ini...

Hinata menelan ludahnya sendiri.

Namun, ia harus menerima Pein apa adanya, kan? Meskipun ia liar, ketua geng atau apa, dia tetaplah Pein yang pernah menolongnya. Dia jahat, tapi juga orang baik...

Bersama keraguan yang terlihat jelas, Hinata sedikit mengadah untuk melihat Pein.

Pria itu tampaknya tidak terluka banyak. Paling hanya memar berwarna merah kebiruan bekas pemukulan yang dilakukan padanya pada saat ia terikat.

Akhirnya, Pein menghentikan langkahnya ketika sudah di depan Hinata. Tobi yang mengerti keadaan langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Setelah hanya ada Pein dan Hinata, suasana menjadi hening. Tidak ada satu suara yang keluar dari bibir masing-masing.

Hinata membisu, dan Pein pun sama. Mereka tidak menyapa ataupun menanyakan keadaan satu sama lain. Dan tanpa ada kata-kata, Pein berbalik membelakangi Hinata.

"Pulanglah..."

Hinata menggigit bibirnya sendiri.

"Pein..."

Akhirnya Hinata berhasil memanggilnya, mengalahkan rasa tertekan yang dari tadi terus ia rasakan. Lalu, Pein menoleh.

Iris mereka yang nyaris serupa itu bertatapan. Lama. Tapi karena tidak ada kalimat lanjutan yang keluar dari bibir Hinata, Pein membuang muka dan melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Hinata tersentak. Ia tidak ingin seperti kemarin, terjatuh dan kehilangan Pein.

Jadi, kali ini ia menguatkan mentalnya untuk berani. Ia langkahkan kakinya untuk maju ke depan, lalu tak tanggung-tanggung langsung berlari menerjang Pein dari belakang.

**Brukh!**

Hantaman itu keras bagi Hinata, namun pelan bagi Pein. Kedua tangan Hinata mendekap tubuhnya, sedangkan wajah gadis itu menempel erat di punggung bagian belakangnya.

"—A-Aku tidak tau lagi..." Ia tumpahkan seluruh air matanya ke sana. "Aku tidak tau lagi harus berbuat apa..."

Merasa pelukannya kian mengerat, Pein sedikit menolehkan wajahnya ke samping. Tapi ia tetap terdiam, sama sekali tidak berniat untuk mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

"Barusan aku memang mengalami sesuatu hal yang membuatku ketakutan..."

Hinata memaksa senyumannya muncul. Kedua matanya terpejam rapat, menumpahkan airmata yang sudah memenuhi kelopak mata.

"Tapi aku bahagia..."

"Bahagia karena kamu datang..."

"Terimakasih, Pein..." Kini, Hinata terisak. "Aku... uhk a-aku... aku..."

Hinata menyerah, rasanya susah sekali menyampaikan kalimat 'itu' apabila menangis sampai sebegininya.

Pein menghela nafas berat. "Apa?"

"Aku... a-aku..."

"A-Aku... aku su-suk-sukk—"

Lalu, tanpa aba-aba Pein merubah posisi. Ia melepaskan pelukan Hinata, dan berbalik untuk merengkuh Hinata yang masih menunduk.

Kalimat yang tadi akan keluar itu berhenti. Ya, otomatis berhenti karena sebuah kecupan lembut di bibirnya.

Bibir Pein.

Masih dengan bibirnya yang menyatu, Hinata melempar tatapannya ke iris keunguan Pein yang ada di hadapannya.

Orang itu... menciumnya?

"Aku suka kamu."

Kalimat yang tadi ingin Hinata sampaikan nyatanya sudah didahului oleh Pein. Gadis itu membeku di tempatnya berdiri. Terus memikirkan apa yang baru saja ia dengar bukanlah sebuah kesalahan dari telinganya.

Sampai akhirnya Pein melepas sentuhan bibirnya, lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Jangan nangis lagi."

Bersama semburat kemerahan yang menghiasi pipinya, Hinata mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar. Dia tunjukan wajah manisnya yang mulai bersinar, dan ia pun mulai melingkarkan tangan mungilnya ke tubuh besar Pein, serta memeluknya.

"Akan kuantar kau pulang."

"Umm..."

.

.

**THE END**

.

.

**Author's Note :**

**HUAH, AKHIRNYA ADA FICT-KU YANG COMPLETE JUGAA! Dan ternyata susah juga ya buat romance di antara pendiem dan pendiem *baru nyadar pas complete***

**Yang penting aku mengucapkan banyak-banyak terimakasih bagi para readers yang bersedia membaca fanfic ini sampai tamat. Dan aku jamin banya yang lupa tentang fict ini muehehe.**

**Semoga semakin banyak Pein di FNI! *nebarin gambar Pein***

.

.

**Thankyou for Read & Review!**

**Special Thanks to :**

**Nanairo Zoacha, kyu's neli-chan, ulva-chan, Ekha, Uchihyuu nagisa, Ai HinataLawliet, Yano 4K4tsuki, Deidei Rinnepero13, Nyx Quartz, mayraa, ff ear, Kei2Kei, Lollytha-chan, Kapten Byakuya, Putri Luna, No Name, Botol Pasir, misstrowbery, Uzumaki arrancar-chan, Dei-kun Love Ai-chan, Dhinie minatsuki amai, DindaHatake, Haruka Hime, ve Degirl, No Name, little un-chan, elmo, sarangHAEppa, Pain lovers, Marsilea Crenata PRESL, Anggie Uchiha, Demon D. Dino, R. K, Nerazzuri, f1f4. **

.

.

**Pojok Bales Review :**

**Akhir ceritanya bakalan kayak gemana? **Ya kayak gini ^^" **Endingnya bakal gantung atau ngga? **Moga aja ngga. **Sebel deh sama Sasuke cs. **Maaf ya, mereka emang kedapetan tokoh antagonis sih. **Pengen ngeliat scene berantemnya. **Aku ngga bisa buatnya, jadi di-skip. **Kelamaan update. **Sebelumnya aja udah dibilang lama, gemana yang ini. Sorry ya wkwk. **Untung Hinata ngga sempet diapa-apain sama Taka. **Iyaa. **GaaHina bukan crack lagi? **Masih crack ding ^^" **WB itu apa? **Writer's Block. Jadi Author-nya ngga tau lagi harus ngebuat cerita kayak apaan. **Mau buat NaruHinaPein. **Ngga jadi XD Jadinya NaruHina + SasuFemNaru XDXD **Keren banget, apalagi Author-nya buat pas SMP. **Sekarang sih aku udah SMA, tapi emang pas ngetik chap awal masih kelas 3 SMP sih XD **Words-nya kependekan. **Moga ini udah panjang. **Aku kira fict ini ngga bakalan lanjut. **Iya hehe. Adekku terus nyuruh aku complete-in ini sih.

.

.

**Review kalian adalah semangatku :'D**

**Mind to Review?**

.

.

**THANKYOU**


End file.
